


Help My Bestfriend Is A Vampire

by iaMDarWiN



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Angel!Wonwoo, Elf!Dokyeom, Elf!Yuto, Fairy!Seungkwan, Human!Dino, Human!Seungcheol, Human!Shinwon, Human!Wooseok, Human!mingyu, Jun and Yanan are bestfriends, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of blood, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, This is just my excuse to make Hoshi the furry he's ment to be, Vampire!Jinho, Vampire!Minghao, Vampire!Vernon, Vampire!Yanan, Vampires, Weretiger!Soonyoung, Werewolf!Hongseok, Witch!Kino, Woozi might be human might not who knows not him and not me, angel!Wonowoo, human!jun, no one asked for this but I had too, small mention of Sammy, supernatural au kinda thing, vampire!Changgu, vampire!Hui, vampire!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaMDarWiN/pseuds/iaMDarWiN
Summary: Jun, a human aloof to nearly everything around him, discovers a whole other side to life when he walks on his big crush...eating a human?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yan An
Comments: 25
Kudos: 36





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire story as a joke but then I got really into it and noticed how many pages I already have written out...So now I am posting them XD  
> I hope you strap in and enjoy this B-rated story.
> 
> Enjoy~! ^_^

In Jun’s 24 years of living, he never thought he would find himself walking to his dorm with a very VERY handsome friend named Yanan next to him.

Sure, the man dressed like he was some Disney prince in the Victorian era but you had to admit he looked good. 

“Jun? What’s the matter?” 

Jun blinked at his friend Yanan who was talking to him. He hadn’t realized he was staring at his friend and quickly shook his head before giving a small smile at the man. 

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

Yanan hummed, “About what? It seems like you were thinking hard,” he teased.

Jun chuckled, “Just thinking how lucky I have you as a friend~,” he said playfully, “Thanks for walking me back to my dorm by the way. You didn’t have to.”

Yanan shook his head and smiled, “It’s no problem. I would feel more at ease to know you got home safe this way since it’s so late.” 

“What about you? Who's going to walk you back home?” Jun asked furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

“Hui is picking me up. He texted me that he’ll be here in a few minutes,” Yanan said, reassuring the man.

At that moment, a car slowly pulled up and rolled down its window, Hui sitting in the driver's seat.

“Hey guys” Hui smiled at the two.

“Hey, Hui,'' Jun smiled widely at the man and turned to Yanan, ”Thanks again for walking me back. Text me when you get home, okay?”

Yanan nodded shyly, “I will. Take care,” he said, before bidding him goodbye and getting in the car with Hui.

Jun waited until they drove off to enter the dorms. Before he opened the door he remembered to knock. His roommate had a weird rule to always knock before entering. He didn’t know why but he complied with the simple rule.

“Minghao, I’m back,” he called out when he opened the door. He noticed his friend wasn’t in the room and shrugged.

“Probably out with friends again,” he said yawning as he threw his backpack near his bed and jumped on it.

He took out his phone and started to check his missed messages.

A few were from Minghao telling him not to wait for him tonight and another was a snap from Dino which was a picture of a full moon.

Dino: full moon today. Do you want to go out and visit the haunted mansion???? 

Jun stared at the snap and rolled his eyes before replying to him. 

Jun: [picture of his ceiling] are you serious? Don’t you have school tomorrow?

Dino: yes but I heard from my classmates that the mansion is most active during the full moon. 

Dino: pleassseeee Seungkwan said he’ll only tag along if you come 🥺

Jun stared at the message. He knew how badly Dino wanted to explore the mansion. He was really into ghosts and supernatural stuff and it doesn't help that He’s been talking about it for months… 

Jun: fine but we're only exploring for a bit.

Dino: yaaayyy

Jun heard another notification and saw it was Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan: are you serious??? Why couldn’t you say no???

Jun: I’m sorry. You know how much he’s been wanting to go to the mansion…

Seungkwan: you need to learn how to say no

Jun: come on. There’s not going to be any ghosts or anything...or are you scared of that??

Seungkwan: shut up. We'll meet you at your dorm in 10 minutes.

Jun: k

Jun sighed and got up from the bed to change. It was a bit chilly so he put on a brown sweatshirt and changed his shoes to his old sneakers. He checked his phone and saw Yanan had texted him.

Yanan 🌸: just got back. Good night Jun see you tomorrow in class :)

Jun: glad you made it back home safely! Good night 😴 

Once he sent the text he heard a knock on the door and quickly went to open it. There revealed a grinning Dino who quickly grabbed him and started to drag him down the hallway.

“Ah! Wait let me go, Dino!”

“No time to waste,” Dino said, still dragging him. “Seungkwan said I only have till midnight and it’s already 11 pm.” 

Jun looked at Seungkwan in confusion before freeing his arm from Dino. 

Seungkwan sighed and shook his head as he followed behind him, “If I don’t give him a curfew he was willing to stay the whole night.”

“Well of course! Ghosts are the most active at 2 am,” Dino said, getting in Seungkwan’s car. “I’m sure they’ll be active before then since it’s a full moon...I hope.”

“Where do you even learn these things?” Seungkwan said in disbelief as he got in his car and started the car. 

“That’s top-secret,” Dino said, as he leaned forward from the back seat. 

“I bet you follow weird Reddit posts about it,” Jun said chuckling as he buckled in.

“I do not,” Dino frowned, “The supernatural community would be super offended if they heard that.”

“So Twitter?” Seungkwan said, also teasing the boy. 

Dino pouted and crossed his arm, “Hyung…”

“Okay, we’ll stop,” Jun said, assuring the boy. 

“Hey Jun, how's operation ‘get Yanan as a boyfriend’ going?” Seungkwan said grinning.

Jun sighed and sank in his chair, “as good as being in the friend zone could be...Every time I try to flirt with him He doesn't seem to pick up on it.” 

“Maybe you just suck at flirting,” Dino said as he looked through his phone. “What have you been doing?”

“I’ve asked him out on movies, bought him stuff, asked him to tutor me in subjects I already know, uhhh tried to hold hands?” Jun said listing off things he remembered.

Dino made a disgusting face, “that’s so cheesy…” 

“Maybe you need to be direct with him? Sometimes people just don’t get they're being hit on,” Seungkwan said. “That’s how it was with Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Seuncheol didn’t know he was being hit on until Jeonghan had to tell him straight up”

“Seriously?” Jun asked in disbelief.

“100% serious. I still get second-hand embarrassment just thinking about it,” Seungkwan said, shivering from the thought.

“But being direct…isn’t my style,” Jun pouted and looked out of the window.

“So what are you going to do?” Dino asked.

Jun shrugged, “Continue trying? I don’t mind just being friends…” he sighed. 

“There it is!” Dino suddenly said pointing at an abandoned mansion as they drove slowly through a dirt road.

“I feel like we’re driving to our deaths,” Seungkwan said shuddering. 

“Dino...maybe we should explore this place during the day,” Jun said, feeling uneasy over the whole thing.

Dino shook his head no. “Come on we're already here! We’ll be quick.” He said opening the door when Seungkwan came to a stop in front of the building.

“Wait! Dino, don’t go in alone!” Jun gasped, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt to get out of the car to grab Dino before he ran in.

Seungkwan sighed and turned off the car. “Why do I agree to these things?” He mumbled as he got out and headed towards the two.

Dino handed them a flashlight each which Seungkwan was grateful for.

“We stick together alright? The first sign of trouble we are out.” Jun said to the two. 

Dino and Seungkwan shook their heads in agreement. 

“Lead the way, Dino. You’re the expert ghost hunter here.” Seungkwan said.

“You’re just scared to lead,” Dino mumbled as he took the lead. 

“What did you say?” Seungkwan asked, annoyed.

Jun sighed as he looked at the two heading to the entrance. Was this place even safe to go in? He thought as he caught up with them.

Dino slowly opened the front door, earning a loud creaking sound. All three of them held their breath as they slowly made their way in.

“Whoa!” Dino said in awe as he saw how big the entrance to the mansion was. It was very dark but anyone could tell how The foyer was in good condition. 

Almost as if someone had been up keeping it.

“It’s so quiet here,” Seungkwan said in a whisper.

Jun nodded as he followed Dino who made his way up the grand staircase.

“Careful. Watch your step.” Jun called out to his friends. He noticed how engrossed Dino was in looking everywhere but where he was walking.

He grabbed his hand and guided the way instead. Seungkwan was behind Dino at this point, grabbing his shoulder as he shined his flashlight everywhere. 

“How do you even find ghosts?” Seungkwan said looking around.

Dino shrugged, “I don’t know, a lot of articles say that they just appear. Especially in bedrooms.”

Seungkwan frowned, “I thought you were an expert in this shit.”

“Hey! Give me a break this is my first time doing this.”

Everyone froze as they made it to the second floor and heard a loud noise.

“What was that???” Seungkwan squeaked out.

“Ghost?” Dino said a bit excitedly.

Jun shrugged, “Maybe a mouse?” He said as he slowly made his way down the hallway to the noise.

Dino was flashing his flashlight into the rooms they were passing by and stopped at a room that he saw a shadow move. He didn’t realize how Seungkwan and Jun were leaving him behind. 

Seungkwan was clinging onto Jun until he noticed Dino wasn’t behind or in front of him.

“Uh, where’s Dino?” Seungkwan asked.

Jun quickly turned around to illuminate behind him to look for the younger boy. “Wasn’t he right next to you???” 

“Yeah but he’s not here anymore!”

“Maybe we went in a room?” Jun said, starting to backtrack his steps. 

“Maybe...I can check the rooms over this side and you check over there?” Seungkwan suggested.

Jun nodded and the two started to call out Dino’s name as they entered the rooms.

Jun looked around to find himself in a very luxurious looking room. He shined his flashlight and noticed how it didn’t seem dusty. 

“Dino??” He called out in the room. He stood in the middle of the room waiting for a response. Instead, he heard weird noises from the next room. He furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly made his way towards the door. 

His heart was speeding up as he slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

Nothing could have prepared Jun for the scene he was witnessing.

Yanan was staring at him in shock with blood dripping from his lips. He was holding someone that seemed to have passed out.

Jun took a step back and dropped his flashlight, “Y-Yanan? What are you doing…?” He said with a shaky voice. 

“Jun??” Yanan stood up quickly, dropping the person onto the floor. “I-it’s not what you think,” he quickly said, taking a step towards his friend.

Jun took a step back as he noticed Yanan advancing towards him. He noticed how Yanan’s eyes glowed red in the dark. 

He gulped as he felt a wall behind him. Shit, he couldn’t run anywhere. 

“I won’t tell anyone!” Jun blurt out.

Yanan looked at his frowning “Jun...I won’t hurt you, just let me explain.” 

At that moment Hui burst into the room. “Yanan, Jinho found two intruders—“ he stopped in his tracks when he saw Jun against the wall. 

“Jun?”

“H-hui…?” Jun managed to say before Yanan took his opportunity to hit a pressure point near Jun's neck which effectively knocked him out. 

Yanan quickly grabbed him before he hit the floor.

Hui let out a sigh, “You know we need to erase his memories…”

Yanan silently stared at Jun’s face and nodded sadly. “I know…”

Jinho walked in at that moment, “That might be complicated.” 

Hui and Yanan looked at the short man in question. 

“What do you mean?” Hui asked.

Jinho gestured to someone who was right behind him. It was Seungkwan. 

“You...you’re a fae.” 

Seungkwan smiled a bit “And yourselves are vampires.” 

* * *

The next time Jun woke up, he wasn’t in the creepy old mansion, instead, he was in his bed. 

He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, “What...how did I get here?” He mumbled, looking around and seeing Minghao getting ready. 

“Minghao?” 

Minghao looked over, “Ah, you’re finally awake. I thought you were going to sleep through your classes again.” He said, putting on a jacket. 

“Sleep through my classes…?” Jun repeated as he looked at his phone. “I’m late?!! Minghao!!! Why didn’t you wake me up???” He screeched as he got up from the bed and started to frantically get ready for school. 

Minghao just stared at him as he saw him destroy the room to just get his clothes and backpack, “Because you look like you needed it.”

Jun frowned as he frantically put on his shoes and pushed Minghao out of the dorm room, “Hurry up we’re going to be late.” 

“What? You’re the late one here” Minghao said, seeing Jun lock the dorm room and rushing down the hall. 

He quickly caught up with him, “Jesus. You just woke up, how do you have all that energy.” He mumbled as they started to walk to school. 

Jun ignored him as he looked at his phone, and frowned when he saw no messages from Yanan. He found that weird since the man would text him every morning. 

“What’s wrong now?” Minghao said when Jun suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

“I feel like I'm forgetting something,” Jun said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Yanan hasn’t texted me at all...but I feel like I should know why?” 

Minghao shrugged, “Maybe he’s busy? I’m sure he’ll text you later.” 

“Yeah you’re right,” Jun said nodding as they continued their walk to school.

Suddenly out of nowhere Dino came running and grabbed Jun’s arm. “Sorry Minghao, I’m stealing him!” He shouted as he dragged a very confused Jun away. 

“What the fuck Dino?? Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Jun shouted as he was let go after a few miles of being dragged. 

Dino looked around before shoving his phone in Jun’s face. “Do you remember anything from last night? I found this picture on my phone and I can’t remember anything,” he whispered. 

Jun furrowed his eyebrows as he took the phone from him and looked at the picture. It was a picture inside a dark building and in the picture, a pair of red eyes could be seen. 

“What the fuck, Dino…”

“Yeah, I have no idea. I woke up this morning confused as fuck and found this picture in my gallery.”

“Did you ask Seungkwan about it?” 

Dino shook his head no, “He wasn’t there when I woke up. Which is weird because he usually wakes me up. I even tried messaging him but He isn’t answering...” 

Jun stared at the picture more, he didn’t know why but he felt like he’s seen those eyes before. 

“Did...Did we go anywhere yesterday?” Jun said, handing back Dino’s phone. 

“I feel like we did, but I can’t remember.” Dino frowned, putting his phone away. “Anyways, wanna go check out the abandoned mansion tonight? I feel like this picture is from there” 

Jun smacked Dino in the head, “No way. That’s weird as fuck if we do. Why would we investigate the picture anyway? What if it’s nothing?”

“If it’s nothing then it’s nothing. But what if it’s some supernatural thing? Come on, you gotta admit that would be cool” 

Jun stared at Dino and rolled his eyes. “I can’t even with you” 

Dino pouted, “Pleaseeeee?” 

Jun sighed and nodded, “We’re going after class though. I would rather not go when it’s super dark.” 

“Fair enough.” 

* * *

As agreed Dino and Jun meet up after classes. They decided to take a bus to a stop near the mansion.

Jun leaned against the bus window next to Dino as he looked through his phone. He furrowed his eyebrows as he scrolled through the messages he sent. He found it weird that his best friend hasn’t texted him at all that day.

Jun: Good Morning! 🌞

Jun: Hey!

Jun: I’ll be near the food court during lunch if you want to meet up 😁

Jun: ...Yanan? 

Jun: Text me when you can. I’m getting worried….

Jun: Did I do something wrong? 😓

Dino heard the small sigh Jun let out and looked up from his phone. “Did he not respond yet?” 

Jun shook his head no, “No...I feel like he might be mad at me? He’s never done this before…” 

Dino patted his back, “I’m sure you did nothing wrong. Maybe he just got a new number?” 

Jun looked at Dino, “And not tell me?”

Dino shrugged, “Maybe he forgot?” He looked up and saw the stop approaching, “Oh! We're here!” He smiled widely as he pulled the stop. 

Jun put his phone away and got ready to get off the bus with Dino. 

Once they started to walk along the empty road towards the mansion. 

He saw how excited Dino was as he looked at the building. “So what creature has red eyes?” He decided to ask. 

This made Dino turn around, “Are you asking for my supernatural expertise?” He said excitedly. 

“I'm starting to regret asking…”

“Well, Vampires are well known for their red eyes! But I also read that demons can have them...and certain werewolves.” Dino said, ignoring Jun’s comment. 

“Vampires? Werewolves? Demons?” Jun said worriedly, “How is this not freaking you out?” 

“Because any good supernatural hunter carries protections!” Dino said, as he went through his backpack and handed Jun a few items. 

“This is for vampires,” He said giving him a vial of holy water, “It could also be used on Demons too...I think” 

Jun stared at the little vial with confusion. “Holy water?” 

“Yup! It’s pretty easy to make.” 

“Don’t tell me you boiled the hell out of it.” 

Dino stared at Jun, “That was so funny I forgot to laugh. No, I stole it from a water fountain from a church near the school.”

“You stole it? Doesn't that make it not holy water, but _stolen water_??” 

“Do you want to have it or not?” 

Jun gripped the vail, “I’ll keep it thanks.” he quickly said. 

Dino rolled his eyes and handed him a bracelet. “This is a bracelet made from wolfbane. This supposedly will help get werewolves off your back.” 

“Isn’t this just lavender?” 

Dino frowned, “No, it’s not…! I think….”

Jun sighed, “Where doomed, aren’t we?” 

“Well, we aren’t if they aren’t real. Think positively Jun!” 

“I think I'm positive that this whole trip is going to be a waste.” 

“Whatever,” Dino said, putting some of his stuff back in his backpack as they got to the mansion gate. 

Jun looked and noticed Seungkwan’s car. 

“What’s Seungkwan’s car doing here…?” Dino asked, confused. 

Jun frowned, getting a bad feeling. “I don’t know...Maybe he’s inside?” 

Dino nodded and slowly opened the gates as they made their way in. 

“Stay behind me,” Jun said as they approached the front door. 

He was about to open it until the door was suddenly open revealing a very attractive young man with a very impressive build. 

Jun gulped and looked at him, “H-Hello…”

The man stared at the two, “What’s your business here?” 

Dino hid behind Jun as he spoke up, “We were looking for a friend. His car is here…” 

The man looked over at the car, “Are you part of his group?” He asked. 

Jun nodded, “Y-Yeah...group! We are part of his...group?” 

“Hongseok, who is it?” a voice called out.

The man responded to the name, “Two humans asking for someone.”

“What did I say about using that ‘human’ terminology?” 

A young-looking man who also looked just as handsome walked into view and smiled at the two. 

“Sorry about him. He isn’t used to people visiting us,” The man said. “My name is Shinwon.”

“Jun...and this is Dino,” Jun said, a bit distracted over how pretty the man is. “I...I didn’t know people lived here.” 

Shinwon blinked and nodded, “Ah, yeah. It seems to look that way because no one does upkeep on the outside. Anyways, you were looking for someone?” 

Dino peeked and nodded, “Yeah, our friend Seungkwan...his car is here...is he here by chance?” 

“Seungkwan...Oh! You must be friends with that fae!” He smiled widely. 

Dino and Jun looked at each other confused. 

“Well don’t stand there, come in. I’ll go get him.” Shinwon said as he grabbed Jun’s hand and pulled him in. 

Hongseok took a step back letting the two in the mansion before closing the door. 

Jun and Dino looked around finding the inside amazingly beautiful. 

“You guys can sit there while I go get him,” Shinwon said, bringing them out of their thoughts. 

Jun nodded as he saw the man leave with Hongseok right behind him. 

“I feel like I just stepped into the Victorian era,” Dino mumbled in awe. 

“I thought you said this place was abandoned,” Jun said, confused. 

“That’s what all the articles said! Maybe it hasn’t been updated since?” Dino said just as confused. 

Suddenly they heard a loud crash come from down the hallway. Jun and Dino both looked at each other before going to investigate. 

They peeked into the room and saw a young man with blue and white hair coughing. 

“Aww fuck, did I mess up again?” He groaned and moved his hands to pick up some items that fell on the floor. 

Dino gasped loudly which caused the man to look at the two who were peeking in. 

“Who are you??” The man said, quickly grabbing a broom and pointing it at them. 

Jun quickly revealed himself along with Dino, “W-Were just guests. Sorry! We just wanted to see if you were okay.” 

The man eyed them, “Guests...?”

Dino shook his head, “We’re here to pick up Seungkwan,” He blurted out. 

This made the man put the broom down and smiled, “Seungkwan? Veron’s boyfriend?”

Jun choked on his spit, “Boyfriend???” 

The man nodded, “Yeah, Vernon talks about him all the time.” He said, going over to the two, “I’m Kino, a herbal witch, at your service. A friend of Seungkwan is technically a friend of Vernon, which is a friend of mine,” He chuckled. 

“Herbal witch?” Dino asked in disbelief. 

Kino nodded smiling proudly, “Yup! The best one here in Korea! Hehe.” 

Jun blinked at the man and looked at Dino who quickly went over to Kino. 

“Can you tell me what you do? What powers do you have? Are you a witch?” 

Kino blinked at Dino who was attacking him with a bunch of questions. “Uh, yeah... I’m guessing you’ve never met a witch?”

Dino shook his head no, “You’re the first!” 

Kino frowned and looked over at Jun who was just as confused at the whole thing. “Seungkwan told me that his group had a witch though…” 

“Jun!! Dino!! Where are you?” 

Jun and Dino both looked in the direction from where the voice was coming from. 

“Ah, that must be Seungkwan,” Kino said, going over and waving Seungkwan over. 

Seungkwan jogged towards them, “What are you guys doing here? Didn’t Shinwon tell you to wait at the foyer?” 

“No worries, I was just showing them my lab,” Kino said smiling at Seungkwan who was now looking at him with wide eyes. 

“You what?” 

“Showed them my lab? They walked in while I was making a potion…” Kino said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. 

Seungkwan looked at Dino and Jun who waved at him awkwardly. 

“How much did you tell them?” Seungkwan asked in a low voice to Kino. 

“Wait, do they not know?” Kino gasped looking at Dino and Jun. 

“Can you guys please stop whispering?” Jun said with an awkward smile. “It’s making me nervous…”

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” Kino said, letting out a loud sigh. 

“You kinda did…” Seungkwan said going over to Jun and Dino. “Come on, let’s go home. I’ll explain everything later.” 

“But- Kino didn’t answer my questions!” Dino pouted, “This is my only chance in actually getting info from an ACTUAL supernatural being.” 

“Not really, Seungkwan is technically a supernatural being too,” Kino said, offhandedly. 

Seungkwan glared at him which made Kino shut up. “Sorry, I said too much again.” 

“Come on, move along,” Seungkwan said, ignoring Kino as he pushed them out of the lab and towards the door. 

“Hui…? Where are you?” 

Jun stopped in his tracks and looked around hearing a familiar voice. Seungkwan looked behind him about to ask why he stopped until he saw Jun staring at Yanan who was at the top of the staircase. 

Yanan had a surprised look as he saw Jun. 

“Jun…?”

“Yanan?” 

Seungkwan quickly tried to grab his arm and pull him away but Jun shoved him away. 

“Why didn’t you answer my text…? Also why...why are you here?” 

Yanan looked around not knowing what to do. “Jun...Uhm…”

Jun started to walk towards him until he felt a strong arm holding him. He looked over and saw it was Hui. 

“Hui?” 

Hui looked at Seungkwan who had Dino. He also saw how Kino had run out of the lab to witness the scene. He sighed as he also noticed Yanan at the top of the staircase. 

“Hui, I can fix this,” Seungkwan suddenly said. 

Hui sighed and shook his head, “No... We need to talk.”

Jun continued looking at Yanan in confusion on what was happening while Seungkwan let out a small sigh. 

“Fine. But I’m calling my group over then.” 

Hui nodded and slowly let go of Jun’s arm. “Follow me, Jun. Yanan, you too.” 

Yanan lowered his head and nodded going down the stairs and following the group to another room. 

Seungkwan sent a few texts and followed the three with Dino. 

“Are they supernatural too?” Dino whispered to Seungkwan. 

“You’ll find out soon,” Seungkwan said, rubbing his temple out of frustration. 

_This wasn’t supposed to happen._


	2. Obtaining a life alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the sweet comments and Kudos! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^_^~

Hui guided the two to his study that was soon packed with people.

Jun looked around to see Jeonghan sitting across Hui with Seungcheol and Joshua next to him. He also noticed Minghao who was avoiding Jun’s eyes as he sat near Vernon. 

There were a lot of new faces as well. 

Hui cleared his throat, silencing the room. “Well as you all know, we were discovered today by two new humans. Jun and Dino.” He said gesturing to the two who were now standing next to each other. 

Dino gave a small awkward smile at the attention while Jun looked at the floor, not wanting the attention. 

“This is the second time they discovered our secret and since this involves someone from your party, Jeonghan, I believe It’s only right to discuss what will happen to these two.”

Jeonghan nodded crossing his arms, “Technically they aren’t officially in my party but...they are Seungkwan’s friend so we can make an exception for them.”

Dino blinked, “Party?” 

Seungkwan nodded, “It’s like...a gang I guess? Or a pack? Or a big friend group with a name label?” 

Vernon chuckled at the way he was describing it, “Just know that Jeonghan here is the leader of one group call Seventeen, and Hui is the leader of Pentagon” 

“Seventeen and Pentagon…?” Jun repeated. “So...you all are a group of supernatural beings?” 

Seungcheol shook his head, “No, we aren’t all supernatural beings. I’m very much human, as many of the members in both groups are too.” 

Jun nodded and looked around seeing the hands up. 

“I don’t get it tho” Dino said suddenly, “What did you mean by the second time we discovered your secret?” 

“I’ll like to know about that too,” Jeonghan said looking over to Hui. 

“I think Seungkwan can explain it better than I can,” Hui said as he looked over to Seungkwan.

“Well...last night on the full moon, Dino asked to come to the mansion. I honestly didn’t realize that it was Pentagon's base so we decided to check out the place. Jun accidentally walked in on...Yanan feeding. Jinho found Dino and then I managed to convince Hui to allow me to erase their memories.”

“You erased our memories??” Dino gasped.

Seungkwan nodded, “Well...Vernon did. I can’t.” 

“Seungkwan is a half-fae and they can’t erase memories, unlike vampires,” Vernon said, jumping into the conversation.

Dino looked at Vernon in shock, “So you’re a vampire?” 

Vernon nodded, “Yup and about almost half here are vampires,” He said as he looked around the room. 

“That doesn't explain why Seungkwan was still here though,” Dino said, crossing his arms. “Why didn’t he just go home afterward?”

“I couldn’t...Erm...Vernon used too much energy and had to...feed.” 

Jun looked at Seungkwan, “You...let him drink your blood didn’t you?” 

Seungkwan nodded, blushing a bit, “Yeah and since I’m half-fae, fae’s blood is very addicting and he kinda took more than necessary.” 

Vernon coughed and rubbed his neck, “Yeah...my bad.” 

“He was lucky that I was there monitoring the whole thing,” Kino sighed. 

“More like you ran to grab Hui, as you were close to tears,” Someone said. 

Kino crossed his arm, “No one asked you Wooseok” he mumbled.

Wooseok chuckled and looked over as Dino grabbed everyone’s attention again.

“But still...Why are you guys telling us all this rather than erasing our memories again?” Dino asked. 

Hui looked at Jeonghan before looking over to Dino, “We aren’t allowed to erase a human’s memory twice according to supernatural laws.” 

“Supernatural laws? You guys have laws?” Dino said, super engross over the whole talk. 

Jun just continued looking at the floor not wanting to be in the room anymore. He felt weird...being in a room and learning all this. He just wanted to talk to Yanan…

Yanan peeked over and noticed Jun’s mood and looked at Minghao who was also looking at Jun. 

“Yes, there is a small group that writes laws to protect you humans and us,” Hui explained, “A second memory wipe is very dangerous to humans. There’s a potential risk of altering or erasing all the memories they carry.” 

“The human brain is a bit different from supernatural beings. So it’s very sensitive to things. So for your safety, we just hope you accept us for who we are. We aren’t dangerous at all despite how human’s depicted us” Jeonghan added. 

“It’s that or we have to kill you,” Shinwon suddenly said with a very serious face. 

Dino looked at him wide-eyed, “Are you serious?” 

“Pft, no I'm not,” Shinwon said laughing at Dino’s reaction. 

“It’s not like anyone will believe you anyways” Jeonghan chuckled. 

Jun took this opportunity to slip away from the room and head down the hallway. He had no idea where he was going but his brain was moving 100mph. This was all so new to him and he didn’t know what to think. 

Minghao was going to go after him until he saw Yanan get up suddenly and follow Jun out. 

“Jun?” 

Jun turned around to see Yanan standing a few feet away from him. 

“Are you okay…?” 

Jun nodded and gave him a half-smile, “Yeah...It’s just a lot of info. I just needed air” 

“Can...Can I tag along?” Yanan asked, “There’s something I want to tell you in private…” 

“Yeah...That’s fine” he said aimlessly walking down the hallway. 

Yanan realized Jun didn’t know where to go and reached out to grab his hand before pulling him towards another hallway to a garden patio. “It’s easy to get lost,” he said as he opened the garden doors. 

Jun just nodded and looked at their hands as Yanan guided him to a bench. He noticed how cold Yanan's hand was compared to his. Was it because he was supernatural? He always just thought that his friend was just cold all the time. 

Yanan sat down and looked up at Jun, pulling him gently down so he could sit next to him. 

“Why didn’t you answer my texts?” Jun suddenly asked, looking at Yanan. “I seriously thought something happened to you…” 

“Jun...I...I’m sorry. I panicked.” Yanan admitted, “I’m also sorry I didn’t say anything before…” Yanan said as he picked at his long sleeve shirt. “I’m just...not use to having such a close friend I didn’t know what to d-” 

Yanan blinked as he felt Jun wrap his arms around him. 

“I get it...You don’t have to explain…” He said quietly, “I would probably not say anything either”

Yanan nodded as he hugged him back. “You’re not...scared of me?” 

“No...I just...I just don’t know what to think I guess...This is all so crazy to suddenly hear that vampires and fairies exist” He admitted. “But I'll never be scared of you” he chuckled. “That reminds me...Did I really walk into you when you were Uhm...feeding?” 

Yanan nodded, “Yeah...You looked scared” 

“I can imagine...I guess there was a lot of blood?” 

“Yup. Almost killed the guy.” 

Jun blinked, tensing in the embrace, “W-what?” he squeaked. 

“I’m just kidding.” Yanan chuckled and felt Jun slowly relax again, “We don’t kill the people we feed on. I just take enough... We would be prosecuted if we killed an innocent human” he explained. 

Jun nodded, “Do you...Uhm..feed often?” 

Yanan shook his head, “not really...I usually feed twice a month...I don’t get cravings as often as others” he said. 

“I see...That’s kinda cool…” 

Yanan chuckled, “Really?” 

“No, not really, honestly. Kinda weird,” Jun admitted chuckling. 

“Shinwon thought the same thing when he found out.”

* * *

The night dragged on as Hui was talking to Jeonghan and Seungcheol. The rest of the members decided to part ways, some staying behind to wait on Jeonghan and the others decided to head back to their place and rooms. 

Jun and Yanan decided to walk around the garden and found a small tower. With some convincing, Yanan dragged Jun in to explore the building. They climbed the stairs to get to the balcony of the structure to look over the garden. 

“I feel like I’m Rapunzel,” Jun chuckled as he looked down to see the entire garden. 

Yanan chuckled, “Then am I your prince charming?” 

Jun blushed and coughed leaning against the balcony avoiding Yanan’s eyes. 

“So you’re over 100 years old?” Jun said, trying to change the topic. 

Yanan nodded, “I was born to full blood vampires so it’s kinda...normal to me, I suppose, doing all this vampire stuff.” 

Jun hummed, “So I’m guessing you’re able to turn humans into vampires?” 

“Yeah but the high courts don’t allow it. If they find out you turned a human into a vampire, they’ll make you go through a trail...Sometimes death is presented as a punishment” He frowned. 

“That’s...kinda harsh,” Jun frowned, “What if a human WANTS you to turn them?” 

“Doesn't matter...they don’t care about that stuff...” 

“Yikes...they’re really uptight over that huh” Jun sighed. “That kinda sucks...What if I wanted to become a vampire” He joked. 

Yanan raised an eyebrow, “It’s not that fun you know” 

“Augh, I know but being human kinda...sucks knowing that there are people like you guys,” He said looking over to Yanan who frowned at him, “I’m joking...I love being a mortal that can die at any moment” 

“Jun…”

“I’m kidding...Again,” He chuckled looking at Yanan. “That reminds me...is that why you always offered to walk me home late at night?” 

Yanan smiled a bit, “Yeah...we supernaturals love to come out during the night…” He said rubbing his arm. “I just never wanted anything to hurt you…” 

Jun smiled, “No, I appreciate that...thanks.” 

Yanan nodded and smiled. At that moment Minghao knocked on the wall grabbing both of their attention.

“Sorry to bother you love birds but we should get going,” he said looking at Jun. 

Jun blinked and blushed a bit realizing that he just called them love birds. “Err- yeah, uh, wow it’s late huh?”

Minghao rolled his eyes and smiled, “come on Seungkwan waiting with Dino already in the car.”

“Right! I’ll be right down,” Jun said as Minghao walked away. 

Yanan noticed how nervous Jun looked, “Is something wrong?”

Jun shook his head still blushing, “No, nothing’s wrong. How...how did he know I was here anyway?” He asked, confused. 

“Vampires can track down other vampires easily,” Yanan explained. 

“Weird. Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow in class?” 

Yanan nodded, “Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow… get home safe” he smiled sweetly at Jun which made the boy melt a bit.

Jun nodded and quickly rushed down the stairs of the tower to catch up to Minghao. 

* * *

The next morning Jun met up with Yanan at the food court before going to sit with his friends.

He noticed Dino looking at a book and writing notes. 

“Whoa, what possessed Dino into studying?” Jun commented as he sat down with his tray of food.

Yanan greeted Seungkwan and Dino before sitting down as well.

“The whole situation yesterday just fueled his curiosity, I suppose.” Seungkwan sighed while picking at his food. 

“Well, you won’t tell me anything! So I need to research this stuff,” Dino grumbled. 

“Isn’t that...a hunter guide?” Yanan frowned, pointing at the book he was reading.

Dino looked up and nodded,” yeah...it’s the only detailed book that has some info on you guys that I found. Weird that the school library carries it.”

“Isn’t that offensive?” Jun asked as he stuffed his face with food. “Almost like if you were reading how to roast a pig in front of a pig?”

All three of them stared at Jun with a disappointed look.

“Really? A pig analogy?” Seungkwan sighed. 

“I could have done worse,” Jun mumbled.

“Dino, if you want to learn about supernaturals, why don’t I get Kino and Shinwon to teach you?”

Dino smiled widely, ”Really??” 

“Ah, no need to bother your group Yanan...I can ask Mingyu and Wonwoo to give him a crash course,” Seungkwan insisted. 

Dino jumped in his seat excitedly, “Really Hyung??”

“Really. Now put that ridiculous book away and eat your lunch,” Seungkwan said. 

Yanan looked over at Jun who had gone quiet as he was staring at someone. 

It was a student who was glancing over at Jun. Yanan had a bad feeling about them. “Jun?” He called out.

Jun blinked and looked at Yanan, “Ah sorry...I got lost in thought I guess,” he said, confused as he continued eating.

Yanan looked over to the student and showcased his red eyes to them before placing an arm around Jun’s shoulder.

The student's eyes glowed back yellow before they picked up their tray leaving them alone.

Seungkwan seemed to have caught the interaction, “You both need to be careful now,” he said, grabbing Jun’s and Dino’s attention.

“Now that you know about our world, a lot of supernaturals are going to go after you two,” he warned them.

“What? Why’s that?” Dino asked, confused. “How do they know we know?”

“Well for starters, regular humans don’t carry around these dumbass books now do they?” Seungkwan said, pointing at Dino’s books.

Dino pouted,” What... I was just curious”

Seungkwan ignored him and continued, “your behavior around things will be different. That’s how they’ll be able to tell. For example, normal humans wouldn’t think twice if they saw a ring of flowers or twigs in the woods, but if you know about them, you'll approach that carefully or avoid it completely” 

“So being educated is bad. Got it.” Jun said jokingly. 

“I’m not kidding here Jun. This is serious,” Seungkwan said. “You two are coming to our hideout tonight. We need to give you protective charms to make sure no one pulls any tricks on you” 

“Hideout?? I get to meet more supernaturals?” Dino asked excitedly.

Seungkwan nodded “Yeah, you’ll meet a few new supernaturals that you can add into your book.”

“Awesome!” 

“Can Yanan come too?” Jun suddenly asked, surprising everyone.

“It’s okay Jun, I don’t need to tag along,” Yanan said, trying to reassure the other.

Seungkwan looked at Jun before shrugging “I don’t see why not.” 

“Please?” Jun said as he smiled widely and looked at Yanan not realizing how close their faces were to each other.

Seungkwan raised an eyebrow at the two and looked at Dino who was smirking.

Yanan blushed and pulled away fixing his sleeve a bit, “Uhm...I’ll let Hui know that I’m going over to Jeonghan’s then…” he said, shyly.

* * *

The group decided to meet later that night at Jeonghan’s place. This allowed Jun to go back to his dorm and try to relax a bit. 

He got to the dorm and knocked before opening the door. He noticed that Minghao was nowhere to be found once again so he took this opportunity to throw himself onto his bed before grabbing the pillow and screaming into it. 

He had tried to stay calm the entire day but he just couldn’t. His nerves were getting the best of him. Learning about the whole supernatural world was freaking him out. Yet everyone around him was cool as a cucumber about it. 

Especially Dino. 

“Augh...My head hurts,” He mumbled as he looked out the window. He jumped when he heard a small noise and quickly went under his blanket. 

Knowing about supernaturals yet knowing nothing about them at the same time was starting to get to him. 

Seungkwan’s words kept echoing in his mind,  _ “Your behavior around things will be different. That’s how they’ll be able to tell.”  _

“Exactly how am I supposed to act then??” He said out loud. 

“Normal.” 

Jun jumped at the voice and saw Minghao closing the door. 

“You could knock, you know.”

“That rule is only for you,” Minghao said, going over to his side of the room and sitting on the bed. “What’s up? I heard you scream all the way down the hall.” 

“Wait really?” Jun asked sitting up. “Wait a minute, why does that rule only apply to me?” He frowned looking at Minghao. 

“It’s for your safety,” Minghao simply responded. “You seem...stress. Is it about last night?” 

Jun hugged a pillow and nodded, “Yeah...I just...This whole thing is hard to wrap my head around” 

“Maybe I could help? I am a vampire.” Minghao said in a very casual tone. 

“How?” 

“Answering questions and shit. I’m like Yanan, I was born a vampire.”

Jun nodded and stared at him, “Okay...uh..then...When you leave...and text me you won’t come back for the night are you...out feeding?” 

Minghao nodded, “Yeah, I crave a bit more frequently than others. But I’ve been getting better at it” He admitted. 

“How frequently?” Jun asked. 

“Every other day…” Minghao said a bit carefully. “I try to feed when you’re not here.” 

“Wait you feed here? In this room??” 

“No. That’s messy and I'd rather get my housing deposit back,” Minghao said rolling his eyes. 

“Huh...then why do you wait until I’m not here? Do you turn into a bat?? Or better yet, CAN you turn into a bat?” 

“No.” 

“Do you burn in the sunlight? How about garlic? Does that hurt you?” 

Minghao stared at Jun, “Give me actual questions or I’m leaving.”

“Got it” 

Minghao looked at Jun who was picking at his pillow, “I heard your conversation with Yanan the other night.” 

This got Jun to look at him, “I forget you speak Chinese too…”

“Do you really want to turn into a vampire?” Minghao asked, ignoring Jun’s comment and standing up.

Jun saw how Minghao was making his way towards him. That made him a bit nervous, “Uh...I was just joking...Besides Isn’t it outlawed for you guys to do that?” 

“Yeah but that’s if anyone else tells. Vernon is a half-vampire which means he was turned.” 

“Wait...really?” Jun said, looking at Minghao who was getting a bit too close now. 

“Yeah, Joshua accidentally turned him a few years back. No one knows but us and Hui’s little group. They’re guilty in doing the same too.”

Jun slowly started to crawl back until he hit his back against the wall. “Minghao...You’re scaring me.” 

Minghao stopped and stared at Jun, “I can turn you if you really want to. It might hurt a lot. That way you won’t be scared about every small thing...All I need to do is drain your blood” 

Jun gulped as he saw Minghao’s eyes turn red, “I...I think I’m okay...” He tried to move but felt frozen in place. “What…” 

Minghao suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder and showed his fang. Jun’s eyes widened as he started to realize that Minghao was going to feed off of him, “Minghao! What are you doing??” He said in a panicked voice.

He remembered what Minghao said earlier, He feeds every other day. Assuming that he didn’t feed yesterday, he was probably really hungry. 

“Minghao, Please! Snap out of it!” 

Minghao wasn’t listening as the hunger was taking over him. “It won’t hurt I promise” He mumbled as he slowly went to Jun’s neck until the door was slammed open and Minghao felt someone pull him away. 

Jun suddenly was able to move again and he quickly got out of the bed and went against the wall. He saw Vernon holding Minghao back from pouncing at Jun and Seungkwan rushing in and grabbing Jun by the hand. 

“Come on. Vernon will take care of him,” Seungkwan said as he pushed Jun down the hall. 

Once he was inside Seungkwan’s car, Jun was in full-on panic mode as he started to process what just happened. 

“W-What- was he really going to bite me?” Jun said looking around, “I couldn’t move either- His eyes were red and everything.” He rambled as Seungkwan got in the driver seat and turned to him. 

“I know you have a lot of questions...just take deep breaths,” Seungkwan said as he passed him a water bottle. 

Jun shakingly got it and took a sip. His mind was scrambled over what just happened. 

At that moment Seungkwan received a text message from Vernon. 

Vernon 😎: Got him under control. He skipped a meal day yesterday but he’s okay now. He’s drinking an emergency blood bag right now. 

Vernon 😎: How’s Jun doing? 

Seungkwan looked over at Jun. “You...You okay?” 

Jun nodded, “Can...Can vampires hold you hostage? Like, freeze you or something like that?” He said in a shaky voice. 

“They can charm you to stay still...Was that what happened?” 

Jun only nodded and sunk in the back seat of the car. He was mentally tired. 

Seungkwan noticed how tired Jun looked, “You should get some sleep. I’ll drive us to Jeonghan’s place. Vernon and Minghao might meet us there later.” 

No response. 

“I know I don’t have a right to say this but don’t...don’t be mad at Minghao...He honestly couldn’t control himself” Seungkwan said as he started the car. “He was starving and you were the only human there.” 

No response again. 

Seungkwan looked through the rearview mirror and saw Jun looking out of the window lost in thought. 

“Would that not happen if I wasn’t human?” Jun said barely above a whisper which Seungkwan didn’t catch. 

* * *

Seungkwan woke up Jun once they arrived at Jeonghan’s place. Jun was half asleep as he rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of the car. 

It was super dark and once again they were in the middle of a forest. 

“Why are all the houses in the middle of nowhere” Jun mumbled as he saw the place. The house wasn’t as big as Pentagon's hideout but it was still very impressive. 

“Come on, everyone’s waiting inside,” Seungkwan said, guiding him to the door. 

Jun nodded and took a deep breath before following Seungkwan. 

“Where’s Dino?” Jun asked as they stepped inside the place. 

“I’m here,” he heard Dino say, running up to the two smiling. “Jun you won’t believe it, but Wonwoo is an angel!” 

“Yeah...uh, he’s really nice,” Jun said confused. 

“No! Like a real angel! Well, half...But he has the wings and everything” Dino said excitedly. 

At that moment Wonwoo appeared behind Dino, “Hey Jun.” 

Jun blinked and saw the wings, “He wasn’t lying, huh.” 

“Yeah...sorry I never said anything,” Wonwoo said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Is there anyone else I should know about?” Jun sighed, rubbing his temple. 

“Why don’t you sit down in the study room? Jeonghan wants you to meet everyone in the group” Seungcheol said, walking towards Seungkwan and Jun. 

Wonwoo grabbed Dino by the arm and dragged him away before he could spill any more information. 

“Uh...sure...Seungcheol...you’re human right?” Jun asked nervously. 

Seungcheol nodded, “Yeah I am. Come on. You’re safe here,” he said guiding him to the study room. 

There he sat down on a couch and looked around the room. Several people were sitting in different places. He continued scanning the room trying to find Yanan. He frowned not seeing him at all. 

_ Did he not come? _ Jun thought.

Jeonghan was talking to Joshua before he noticed Jun sitting down. 

“Alright, attention!” Jeonghan shouted, clapping his hands. 

Jun noticed how all the chatter in the room died down and looked at Jeonghan with full attention. 

“You all met Dino already, but this is Jun,” Jeonghan said, walking over to Jun and placing an arm on his shoulder. “He’s very new to the supernatural realm like Dino, and probably has a lot of questions. So we’ll just go around the room and introduce ourselves.” 

“Like how we did with Dino?” Someone asked. 

Jeonghan nodded, “Yeah. Just don’t overload him with facts” he chuckled. 

“He already knows a few of you guys but just pretend he hasn't met you at all,” Seungcheol addressed the room. “I’ll start. I’m Seungcheol and I’m a human in the group.”

Jeonghan squeezed Jun’s shoulder when it was his turn, “You know me, I’m Jeonghan and I am the leader of this group, Seventeen, and a vampire. Anything that happens is reported to me”

Jun nodded and looked at Joshua who smiled back at him, “Joshua here, and I’m also a vampire” 

“My turn! I’m Soonyoung, but you can call me Hoshi~ I’m a weretiger! Well...half weretiger” the young man said a bit too excitedly. 

“Weretigers? That's a thing?” Jun said furrowing his eyebrows. 

“You think that’s weird, Wonwoo is half-angel,” Hoshi said pointing at Wonwoo who pouted. 

“Hey! I was supposed to introduce myself next…” Wonwoo said, crossing his arms. 

“Sorry, sorry” Hoshi chuckled.

“I guess I’ll go next then. I’m Seokmin but friends call me DK. I’m a half wood elf,” he smiled widely. 

Jun nodded, “Half wood elf…?” 

“Yup, basically my magical power comes from nature. That’s pretty much it. Nothing fancy,” DK said. 

“Uh...so like a witch?” 

“I guess?” DK thought. “But witches need to have charms and potions ready while I can just do magic around nature.” He explained. 

“Which is totally unfair.” Mingyu said, “I’m a human witch, so charms and potions are all I can do,” he sighed. “I’m not even a born witch-like Kino is.” 

“Awh come on, I think you still do pretty awesome considering your human and all,” DK said, patting Mingyu's back. 

“You already know about Seungkwan right? He’s half-fairy which is pretty cool and Vernon is a ha-” 

Jeonghan gave him a stare which made him backtrack, “I mean a vampire” DK squeaked. 

“I know he’s half-vampire,” Jun said, looking at DK and Jeonghan. “Minghao told me…” 

“Of course he would,” Jeonghan sighed, “Did he explain how we shouldn't be talking about this?” 

Jun nodded and picked at his sleeve, “Yeah…”

“Speaking of Minghao, where is he?” Mingyu asked. 

“Yeah and Vernon?” Hoshi and DK both said in unison. 

“They’ll join us later,” Seungkwan said. “Now shut up and let Jeonghan finish his talk.” 

“Before you continue...uh...who's that guy?” Jun asked, gesturing towards a young man sitting in the corner with his eyes closed. He seemed to be asleep. 

“Ah, that's Jihoon! He’s a human too,” Hoshi said. “Don’t mind him, he’s always sleepy and shit.” 

“Ah...So are Seungcheol and Jihoon the only humans in this group?” Jun asked. 

"And me!" Mingyu pouted. 

"Ah right...Human witch..." Jun furrowed his eyebrows. "How does that work anyway...?" 

"It's like cooking. You just follow recipes and you make cool potions and charms," Mingyu explained, "Technically anyone can become a witch if they want to."

"Wait so I can become a witch?" Dino gasped excitedly. "I can make cool potions like in the movies-?"

Jun cleared his throat, cutting Dino off. "Anyways- so Mingyu...Seungcheol and Jihoon are the only humans here?" 

“That’s right,” Jeonghan said, handing Jun a small little necklace. “I gave one to Dino already but these are protective charms that Mingyu makes. This allows you to hide your presence with other supernatural beings and alert us if something bad is happening. Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Jihoon ball wear one and I’ll be at ease if Dino and you wear one too.” 

“So like a life alert?” Jun asked, taking the small necklace. 

Hoshi and DK burst out laughing. 

“I’ve never heard it described like that,” DK wheezed. 

“Oh man, that killed me. Please tell me you’re joining our group,” Hoshi said, whipping a tear off his face from laughing. 

“Well if you guys stop interrupting me, I could extend the offer officially,” Jeonghan sighed. 

Jun looked at Jeonghan confused, “An offer to join the group?” 

Jeonghan nodded, “I already told Dino but joining us would give you protection and insight into the supernatural world which is important to avoid any dangers.” He explained as he saw Jun look at the necklace. 

“I know it’s a lot, so think about it and let me know. It’s better to be with a group of supernaturals than being alone out there,” He said. 

Seungcheol gently tapped Jeonghan’s shoulder making him back away and allow the other to speak. 

“Jun we aren’t trying to force you but by my experience, It really is better to be within a group. We protect each other the best we can especially from the high courts and other supernaturals” 

This got Jun to look up at Seungcheol, “Aren’t they supposed to be the good guys though? They make laws to protect us right?”

Jeonghan shook his head, “It’s all politically one-sided. Each group has an ambassador that shows up to meetings held by the high courts and they never listen to us. Which in turn causes a lot of distress within our world.” 

“Are you an ambassador in this group…?” Jun asked. 

Jeonghan nodded, “So is Hui and I’m sure you know we both have broken a lot of rules. Not because we wanted to, but because people's lives were at stake.” 

Seungkwan rubbed his arm, “Hui turned Jinho into a vampire because he was dying from an illness centuries ago...If the high courts find out, by today’s laws, he’ll be executed along with whom he turned” 

“What...That’s not fair…” Jun said, looking at Seungkwan. 

“And Joshua didn’t mean to turn me into a vampire. He was starving when he found me” 

Everyone turned to look at Vernon who had arrived with Minghao who was avoiding Jun’s look. 

“But if I were to explain that...The same thing they did to Sammy would happen to me and Joshua” 

A very noticeable silence fell onto the room when Vernon said the name. 

“Sammy?” Jun asked, looking around the room. 

“He was our youngest member…” Minghao said in a soft voice. “He accidentally turned someone into a vampire centuries ago and was taken away by the high courts when he confessed to what he did. He was hoping they could help him in turning the person back human...However they instead decided to lock him into the abyss,” He said, his voice rising a bit from anger. 

“Minghao,” Jeonghan warned. 

Minghao took a deep breath and crossed his arms. “Sorry…”

“Into the abyss…?” Jun asked, looking at Jeonghan.

“The abyss is a dark realm where supernaturals are condemned for entirety...it’s basically like hell, as you humans call it?” Jeonghan said, thinking. “Or is it purgatory? You, humans, change the wording too much”

Jun gulped and Seungcheol sensed his discomfort. 

“Jun I know we bombarded you with a lot of info tonight but why don’t you think about it before you agree or disagree on anything?” Seungcheol said, crouching down to be at eye level with Jun. He gently squeezed his hand, making Jun look at him. “What do you say?”

Jun looked at him and nodded. He wasn’t going to admit it but he was super glad Seungcheol was telling him this. A human like him was telling him to take his time.

It was nice...

“It’s late and dangerous to go out. Why don’t you stay the night?” Jeonghan said smiling at Jun. 

“Uh...is that okay?”

“Yup! It’s actually a small tradition we have! When we do meetings like this everyone stays over!” Hoshi said, draping his arm over DK’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s usually too dangerous to go out. Too many supernaturals out and about at this hour”

“4 am is a dangerous hour?” Dino said, speaking up. 

“Well, 1 am to 5 am are usually when a lot of them are active,” Wonwoo said, yawning. “Anyways...I’m turning in for the night,“ he said before leaving the study room.

Mingyu went over and carefully picked up Jihoon who was still asleep, “Me too, I’ll put him to bed,” he said quietly as he also left the room. 

Seungcheol seemed to catch Jun’s worried face and patted his hand,” We have plenty of room available. Like Hoshi and DK said, this is a recurring thing.” 

“Alright, everyone head to bed” Jeonghan said to the rest of the people in the room. “Expect Minghao and Vernon. I need to speak with you two in private.” 

Seungkwan called out to Dino who followed right behind while Seungcheol gently pulled Jun off the chair and guided him out the room. 

Joshua pushed Hoshi and DK out of the room before closing the door.

Jun was guided to a guest room that was very well kept. 

“I hope you don’t mind this room. We just got it cleaned up but if you need anything just use this phone” he pointed at an old-looking phone on the wall. “It’s magical and will contact Mingyu via magic” 

“Wat” 

“Don’t ask, I really don’t know how this works” Seungcheol chuckled. “Pjs should be in the drawer as well as a clean towel” 

Jun nodded,” thanks.” 

“No problem. Well good night, Jun. I’ll come by in the morning to wake you up” he said before closing the door gently.

Jun stared at the door for a while before sitting on the twin size bed. It was comfortable but he just wanted to be in his own bed at the dorm. 

He sighed and looked at the necklace that was given to him. “A charm to protect me…” he mumbled as he traced the design with his finger.

He placed the necklace on the nightstand deciding to shower first before putting it on. The last thing he wanted was to get the necklace rusty...assuming it wasn’t real silver of course.

He grabbed the clean clothes and the towel and headed to the small bathroom in the room. When he opened it, he wasn’t expecting anyone in the bathroom. So he screamed when he saw a transparent figure staring right at him. 

“Human” the figure said in a weird wonky voice. 

Jun took a step back, “who are you?” He said in a shaky voice. “Are you part of the group…?”

The figure smiled and reached out to Jun,” Human” they repeated. 

They tried advancing but stopped at the door frame of the bathroom. They tilted their head as it saw Jun quickly going to the nightstand, grabbing the necklace before putting it on. 

Jun noticed the figure just standing there looking at Jun’s necklace. He jumped when he heard a door knock and quickly went to open it revealing Seungkwan. 

“Whoa, wasn’t expecting you to open the door so quick” he blinked and saw Jun freaked out expression.

“There’s someone in my bathroom,” Jun quickly said.

“What…?” Seungkwan carefully entered the room with Jun hiding behind him. Once he got near the bathroom he heard the weird voice.

“Human. Fairy” 

Seungkwan looked and visibly relaxed. “It’s okay Jun, that’s a water spirit, they’re harmless”

Jun gripped his shirt and stared at the water spirit, “harmless?”

“Yeah but...how did you get in?” Seungkwan asked the spirit.

The spirit pointed at the sink. The sink was clogged with water. 

“Someone invited you?” Seungkwan asked, finding this all strange.

The spirit nodded and pointed at Jun, “human.” The spirit repeated.

“Why is it looking at me?” Jun asked Seungkwan, who shrugged. 

“I don’t know...the spirit shouldn’t even be able to enter here without permission.” He mumbled as he approached the spirit. Jun stood behind seeing the interaction.

“You aren’t invited here. Leave.” Seungkwan said to the spirit.

The spirit looked at Seungkwan, “Offer.”

Seungkwan sighed and checked his pocket before pulling a small bracelet out and offering it to the spirit. “Take this and go away” 

The spirit took the bracelet and cooed at it before going into the small puddle of water in the sink and draining itself out.

“What the fuck?” Jun said looking at Seungkwan who sighed. “What did it want??”

“When you invite a water spirit they won’t leave until you give them a small gift. I have no idea why the water spirit was in your bathroom, but it seemed to want to do something with you”

“With me?” Jun asked, confused.

“Uh...water spirits like...humans a lot but they don’t realize they drown them when they whisk them away...” Seungkwan said, rubbing the back of his head. “So uh...lucky you, I was here?”

Jun gasped, “ am I supposed to look out for things like that too???”

“We’ll...if you wear that necklace they shouldn’t be able to get close to you. I’m sure you noticed how the spirit kept itself in the bathroom rather than advance towards you,” Seungkwan said. “Besides, I’m sure it won’t happen again but if it does just contact us”

Jun let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Right...just contact you guys”

“I’ll leave you to it. Have a good night, “Seungkwan said before closing the door for Jun.

Jun looked at the bathroom and shuddered, opting to not take a shower tonight. He didn’t want anything weird to happen when he was showering.

He quickly changed into the PJs and climbed into the bed turning off the nightstand light. He took his phone out and looked at all the miss notifications.

Yanan 🌸: I’m sorry Jun but Hui said no >-<

Yanan 🌸: I can meet up tomorrow morning if you want? 🥺 I hope everything is going well! 

Yanan 🌸: oh it’s super late, you must be asleep. Good night 😴🌙 

Jun smiled at the messages. He kinda figured Hui would be against Yanan going to a group meeting. He could imagine Hui giving a small lecture to Yanan saying ‘the group should handle this’ or ‘it’s none of his business’

Jun: we just finish the meeting. It was a lot of information （ ｉ _ ｉ ）

Jun: and I meet a water spirit in my bathroom…?

Jun: oh yeah and my roommate almost drank my blood so that’s cool.

Jun: very eventful if I do say so myself.

Yanan 🌸 : what?? Minghao tried drinking your blood???

Jun: yeah but it’s okay. Seungkwan said he was just starving.

Yanan 🌸: did he at least apologized? 

Jun: …...no not really

Yanan 🌸: I’m kicking his ass tomorrow 

Jun: it’s okay! He probably feels guilty, I’m sure he’ll apologize soon.

Yanan 🌸: ): 

Yanan 🌸: are you sleeping over at Jeonghan’s?

Jun: yeah. 

Yanan 🌸: I’ll visit tomorrow. Get some rest!

Jun: 😲

Jun: oki! Good night 🌙 

Yanan 🌸: good night 💤😴 


	3. Life lesson: Always read the terms and conditions

Jun groaned hearing a loud knock echo throughout the room, bring him out of his deep slumber. 

"What..." He mumbled covering his ears with his pillow. He was so tired and just wanted to continue sleeping. 

Unfortunately for Jun, the knocks got louder. 

"Jun wake up!" A voice called out. 

Jun uncovered his ears and manage to pinpoint whose voice it was. 

It was Seungcheol. 

“Jun, wake up. Mingyu made breakfast," Seungcheol said as he knocked again. 

Jun stared at the ceiling debating if it was worth getting up from such a warm bed. Would Seungcheol be mad if he continues ignoring him...?

He shivered at the thought of an angry Seungcheol. Yeah, he really didn't want to find out. 

“Comming…” Jun mumbled and sheepishly dragged himself out of the bed to open the door. 

“Morning, Jun” Seuncheol smiled seeing Jun’s sleepy face. “Wash up. Breakfast is going to get cold and Yanan is already here” 

Hearing Yanan’s name, Jun looked at Seungcheol with a surprised look, “Why didn’t you say that earlier? I would have been ready by now! Has he been waiting long??” 

Seungcheol chuckled and rose an eyebrow, “I would have said something earlier if you opened the door the first time I knocked.” 

Jun ignored him as he quickly gathered his clothes and rushed into the bathroom, all thoughts of last night forgotten. He didn't care if a water spirit was in there ready to drown him. He was not going to get caught by his crush looking like a mess. 

Seungcheol sighed and closed the door when he heard the bathroom door slammed close. 

“He’s so cute, running around just because his crush is here” 

Seungcheol jumped and looked behind him seeing Jeonghan smiling at him. 

“I told you not to do that,” Seungcheol said, turning around to meet the vampire. 

Jeonghan ignored his comment and wrapped his arm around his. “Come on the kids are waiting for you”

“But Jun-”

“He can figure out where the dining room is.” He said, pulling Seungcheol down the hallway. 

After a few minutes, Jun opened the door finding Seungcheol was gone. 

“Well, he never did say he was going to wait for me,” He mumbled as he closed the door. He looked down the hallway trying to guess where he should head. 

“Right...or left?” 

“Right to go down to the dining room.” 

Jun jumped at the voice and turned around to find a short man yawning. 

“You’re the guy who fell asleep in the meeting...uh, Jihoon…?”

The short man nodded, “Come on we should get going before Hoshi and DK eat all the pancakes,” he mumbled going down the hallway. 

Jun nodded dumbfoundedly and followed right behind Jihoon. 

“Uhm...So you’re human too right?” Jun said, trying to start a conversation. 

Jihoon nodded and started going down the stairs.

“How...how did you adjust to all this?” Jun decided to ask. “I’m still freaking out over the smallest thing yet...You were able to just fall asleep in a meeting surrounded by...supernatural beings.” 

Jihoon stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Jun, “It’s always a struggle to adapt to their world but...once you get close to them you kinda realize that humans and supernaturals are kinda the same. We all struggle with our own problems. The only difference is the ability.” 

“I don’t know...I think that’s a big difference,” Jun said, gripping the handrail. “I feel like we’re in two different playing fields.” 

Jihoon nodded and looked at Jun’s necklace. “We are weak and we need things like the necklace to protect us but...the truth is they are just as weak too.” 

"I...Don't follow..." Jun frowned. "They have cool magical powers! How can they be weak?" 

“Have you heard of hunters?” 

Jun made a face. “Hunters? As in supernatural hunters?” 

Jihoon nodded, “If you ask anyone here, I think they would put hunters in the same group as the high courts. Imagine humans having so much knowledge over the supernatural realm, that they turn against them, and instead of using that knowledge to bridge the gap between us, they use it to hunt them down and kill them.” 

Jun frowned, “Humans hunting down supernaturals…? That’s impossible.”

Jihoon shrugged, “It’s not as impossible as you would think," he mumbled, touching a small bracelet he had on his wrist, "Wouldn't you be scared if they knew how to counter every trick you had? You'll feel powerless." 

"Just like us...?" Jun stared at Jihoon. It was such a weird concept to wrap his head around. A supernatural being feeling so weak and powerless...was that even a thing? 

“Jihoon! Jun! Hurry up, the food is getting cold,” Mingyu called out, cutting the tension in the air between the two. 

“We’ll be right there!” Jihoon called out. “Come on, I’m hungry,” He said, leading the way as Jun followed. 

Once he entered the room he saw Yanan talking to Minghao while Vernon was talking to Dino and Seungkwan. Hoshi was stuffing his face with pancakes and DK laughing at him while Seungcheol was setting down Jun and Jihoon’s plates. He also noticed Jeonghan and Joshua talking to each other as Mingyu was setting down a huge stack of pancakes in the middle with Wonwoo’s help. 

Jun had to stop and take in the scene. They all seemed so human, he thought as he saw how everyone was getting along. Someone would have to think twice to even think they were all mostly supernatural beings. 

Jihoon patted Jun on the shoulder and gave him a small smile. “I’m telling you it’s just the ability.” 

Jun nodded slowly, kinda understanding what Jihoon had meant. They all honestly looked so...happy. 

They both sat down, Jihoon next to Mingyu and Jun next to Yanan. 

“Did you sleep well?” Seungcheol asked as he sat down next to Jeonghan. 

Jun nodded, “Yeah, thank you,” he said. 

“You should eat. Mingyu’s pancakes are amazing,” Yanan said, piling more pancakes on Jun’s plate. 

Jun chuckled, “Whoa I don’t think I can eat all that.”

“If you don't eat it I will!” Hoshi said, licking his lips from the syrup. 

“I swear he puts something in the pancakes for it to be this good” DK said jokingly. 

“Maybe I do,” Mingyu joked back chuckling. 

“Hyung, you should open a restaurant or something. These are  _ REALLY _ good,” Dino said in all seriousness which made a few of them laugh at his tone. 

“Hah, maybe one day, but I doubt it’ll be a success,” Mingyu said, blushing a bit from the compliments. 

“Dino should work the front of the restaurant since he suggested it,” Jihoon pointed out, making everyone laugh at the idea. 

“Hey! I mean I wouldn't mind helping but I wouldn’t be the best- Seungkwan would definitely be a better server,” Dino said making Seungkwan gasp. 

“Why are you bringing me into your failed restaurant scheme?” Seungkwan said, crossing his arms. 

“It wouldn’t fail if you worked the front though Seungkwan,” Vernon said chuckling. 

“I mean you're right,” Seungkwan said with a smug smile. “Everyone would come for me and not the food.” 

Everyone burst out laughing at the comment. 

Jun looked at the scene fondly and found himself wanting to be part of this. He looked over at Yanan who was smiling happily as he ate more pancakes. 

Who was he to be afraid of these guys? Hell, his best friend is a Vampire...It would take time but he knew he should do the right thing. 

“I’ll join,” Jun said, suddenly putting his fork down, making everyone look at him. 

“Join our restaurant scheme?” DK said, stuffing his face with more pancakes. 

“Yes! I mean no, that’s not what I meant. I mean yes to joining your group,” Jun said, looking at Jeonghan who raised his eyebrow at him. 

“Are you positive? Once you join us, there's no going back to your normal life,” Jeonghan said, giving him a small smile. 

“I’m positive. I...I feel like I judged you all too quickly...and It’s nice to have a support system as Seungcheol said.” Jun said as Yanan slowly reached to hold his hand under the table. 

Yanan probably didn’t know it, but it helped Jun a lot to calm his nerves as Jeonghan nodded slowly. 

“Well...Then we’ll have to make this official,” Jeonghan said, gesturing Wonwoo to grab something. 

“Uh...and how do we do that?” Jun asked, “I don’t have to do a weird ritual right?” He asked a bit nervously. 

“No, nothing like that. You and Dino just have to sign a contract and maybe get tattoos if you want to go hardcore like Seungkwan, Hoshi, and DK.” 

“What?” Jun asked, confused. 

“Don’t ask. I still regret it,” Seungkwan mumbled. 

“Come on, it’s kinda cool,” Hoshi said, rolling his sleeve up to reveal a tattoo and poking it. 

“No, I regret it too.” DK said, “It hurts too much.” 

“That’s why we opted into getting rings instead,” Jeonghan said, holding his hand up to reveal a silver ring. “It has our group's symbol on it along with our name.” 

“Uh...right,” Jun nodded as he noticed Wonwoo coming back with a folder and a box. 

“Do you need to showcase what group you are?” Dino asked, looking at Seungkwan's ring. 

“Think of it as a passport. Without an official seal of some sort on us, we can’t cross over to the other realm easily...However that’s useless to humans since they can’t cross over,” Jeonghan explained. 

“However, It’s also common courtesy to showcase proof of what group you’re part of if you meet another party,” Yanan explained. “By supernatural laws, No group can attack another without a high court member present. If you’re a loner, supernatural laws don’t count towards you but that also means you’re free game to anyone...” 

Dino frowned, “So it’s almost as if you’re ignored and forgotten?” 

Yanan nodded making Dino and Jun frown. 

“That...sucks. What if you can’t find a group that can take you in?” Jun said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Nothing. You just hope no other supernatural can find you until you do find someone that takes you in” Jeonghan said, laying out the contract and taking out the pen and knife from the box. 

“Uh...Why is there a knife?” Jun said, his eyes widening. 

“Oh, I failed to mention that it’s a blood contract. We just need a little bit of your blood so we can write you names on the sheet” Jeonghan said nonchalantly. 

"I thought you said this wasn't a ritual," Jun frowned. 

"It isn't," Jeonghan countered. "It's just signing your name on a sheet."

" _ With BLOOD _ ," Jun pointed out. 

“It’s not that bad, I promise,” Seungcheol said, trying to ease Jun’s worries. 

“I’ll be right here for you,” Yanan said, tightening his hand slightly. 

“Think of it like a shot,” DK said, trying to ease his worry too. 

“Uh...I’m kinda regretting my decision….” Dino said, getting worried over the knife situation as well. 

“We just need to prick a finger. Stop acting like it’s your whole hand we need to cut off” Jeonghan said, rolling his eyes and getting two small bowls out of the box. 

Seungcheol and Joshua stood up to trade seats with Jun and Dino so they could be closer to Jeonghan. 

Dino and Jun both looked at each other with unsure looks. They did not like this whole blood contract thing. 

“Hand,” Jeonghan said, gesturing for Dino to put his hand out. 

Dino nervously gulped and held his hand out for Jeonghan to grab it and look at it. 

“It’s only going to hurt a little bit but Wonwoo can heal you right away,” Jeonghan said. 

“Wait, Wonwoo has healing powers?” Dino said looking around to see Wonwoo nodding. 

Jeonghan took this opportunity to prick Dino’s finger and let the blood drip onto the small bowl.

“Stay still” Jeonghan mumbled as Dino winced at the cut. 

Jeonghan waved at Wonwoo, giving him the sign to heal Dino’s cut. Wonwoo quickly made his way to the two and gently grabbed Dino’s hand from Jeonghan. 

Dino stared at the cut as Wonwoo gently touched the cut and saw it close as a white aura surrounded the wound. 

“Whoa…” Dino said looking at his hand when it was all done. 

“See? Not so bad” Jeonghan said, dipping a brush into the blood and handing it to Dino. “Now write your name here and the contract will be complete.” He said pointing at a dotted line. 

Dino made a face as he grabbed the brush. “This is so weird...but pretty cool,” He said as he wrote his name on the line. 

Once it was completed the contract glowed a bit. 

“Why is it doing that?” Jun asked a bit freaked out. 

“It’s just communicating to the high courts that a new member was added,” DK informed. “A ring should appear... any….second.” 

Soon enough, a ring materialized on top of the contract. Jeonghan took it gently and handed it to Dino. 

“Congratulations Dino. You’re now part of Seventeen.” Jeonghan said as he saw Dino slip the ring on his finger. 

Everyone in the room erupted into applause and congratulated Dino.

“Now it’s your turn, Jun,” Jeonghan said, turning to Jun just to see him pale white. “What’s wrong?” 

“That’s a lot of blood,” Jun squeaked. “I’m really bad at seeing blood,” he groaned. 

“Hey don’t pass out on us now,” Mingyu said, rushing to get him a glass of water. 

“Jun, it’s okay. I’m here” Yanan said, putting a hand on Jun’s shoulder. 

Jun took a deep breath and nodded. “Right...If Dino can do it...I can do it,” he said to himself. 

Jeonghan smiled and sighed, “Hand please.” 

Jun slowly gave his hand to Jeonghan who grabbed it quickly and held his shaky hand still. He noticed how the knife and brush were brand new as Jeonghan went to reach for them. 

“You gotta be kidding me...It’s a self-cleaning knife?” Jun said, impressed. 

“I know right? Supernaturals have really nifty tools,” Mingyu said, putting the water next to Jun. “You should see the self-cleaning carpets. It’s pretty cool.” 

“Self-cleaning car-OW” Jun winced as he felt the knife prick his skin. He shut up as he saw the blood slowly pouring down onto a new bowl. 

“You know you can look away,” Seungkwan said, breaking the silence. 

“I know,” Jun said, feeling nauseous, “it’s too late though.” 

Yanan squeezed his shoulder, “You’re doing good.” 

Jun relaxed a little bit with those words. Jeonghan soon gestured Wonwoo over who took Jun’s hand and healed it just like he did with Dino. 

“There...now you just need to sign this contract.” He said, pulling a new contract for Jun and dipping the now clean brush into his blood. 

“You know, I always joked about never reading the terms and services on stuff and how I probably sold my soul a long time ago to satan but I never thought I would be signing a BLOOD contract to the supernatural world where Satan POSSIBLY exists,” Jun said grabbing the brush when it was handed to him. 

“Well look at the bright side! You aren’t selling your soul to Satan...even though he kinda exists,” Mingyu said. “You should be careful about that. Selling your soul to Satan and all that jazz.”

“What do you mean he kinda exists?” Jun squeaked.

“It’s a long story,” Wonwoo said nonchalantly. 

Jun stared at the two and let out a small sigh, “What am I getting myself into?” he mumbled as he signed his name on the contract. 

Just like Dino’s, Jun’s contract glowed a bit and after a few minutes, a ring was materialized. 

“Well, it’s official! Welcome to the family Jun and Dino” Jeonghand said, clapping his hands. Everyone in the room clapped excitedly for the two. 

Jun smiled awkwardly as he put the ring on. He wasn’t used to all this attention. 

Yanan smiled at him and gave him a big hug to congratulate him. Jun melted in the hug and let out a small content sigh. 

He was glad a piece of comfort was still with him. 

“Doggypile!” Hoshi yelled out, tackling Dino and Jun. 

“Hoshi, no!” Someone said but it was too late, soon enough, everyone was on the floor doggy piling into a hug as the room was filled with laughter.

* * *

Jun was sitting on the back porch with Yanan, staring at the ring and admiring it. 

“It’s very pretty,” Yanan said, breaking Jun out of his trance. 

“Yeah, it is...Say, I never asked, but do you have one of these rings?” Jun asked curiously. 

“Well...It’s actually a necklace,” Yanan said, reaching into his dress shirt and pulling out his necklace. 

Jun scooted closer to him and gently grabbed it to inspect it. He noticed a small daisy design embedded onto a circular silver plate. He then turned it around and saw Yanan’s name with ‘Pentagon’ underneath it. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jun said as he traced Yanan’s name with his finger. He didn’t realize how close he was to Yanan until he looked up and was inches away from his face.

_ Fuck...How the fuck was Yanan so pretty...?  _ Jun thought as he was lost in Yanan's eyes. 

“Really?” Yanan said in a quiet voice, cheeks turning red as Jun looked into his eyes, seeming to search for something. 

“Yeah,” Jun said in a soft tone as he slowly leaned in. Their lips inches apart. 

Yanan closed his eyes and leaned forward, his heart pounding as they got closer. 

"But you're more beautiful..." Jun mumbled as he closed the space between them, connecting their lips. 

_ He has very VERY soft lips _ , Jun thought. He was about to deepen the kiss until someone interrupted them.

“Ahem.” 

Yanan and Jun both quickly pulled away, blushing red as they quickly realized it was Minghao near the patio door.

“Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Jun…” Minghao said a bit awkwardly.

“N-no you’re okay” Yanan quickly responded, looking away from Jun with super red cheeks. He can't believe someone just caught them kissing! 

“What’s up?” Jun coughed, blushing just as hard as he tried to compose himself.

“Can we go somewhere private to talk?” Minghao asked.

Jun frowned a bit and looked back at Yanan before answering, “is it something Yanan can’t hear?”

Minghao nodded rubbing his arm,” uh...only if you’re okay with talking about what happened in the bedroom the other night in front of him.”

Jun nodded, “he kinda knows a bit about it.”

Minghao made a small ‘oh’ expression before nodding. 

“I just wanted to apologize for forcing myself onto you the other day...sure I was hungry but that’s no excuse. I should have warned you when I entered the room and I’m sorry for scaring you. I promise it won’t ever happen again.” 

Jun smiled gently at Minghao and nodded,” Thanks for apologizing...” 

Minghao smiled back at him, “So...we good?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Jun nodded before hugging him tightly.

Minghao chuckled and patted his back. “Sorry for interrupting your guys' moment.”

“You’re okay!” Yanan and Jun said at the same time, making Minghao laugh.

“Alright, I’ll see you lovebirds around,” Minghao said before leaving the two alone.

When Jun turned back to Yanan he saw how red his cheeks were. He’s so cute, Jun thought before sitting back down next to him. 

“So...Uhm…” Jun coughed and wiped his hands on his pants, noticing how sweaty they were. 

“So…” Yanan said shyly, not looking at Jun. 

“We uh...kissed,” Jun said, “w-was that okay?” 

Yanan smiled shyly and nodded. 

“Do...do you want...to do it again?”

Yanan peeked over to Jun and nodded, cheeks completely red. “Y-yeah…”

Jun nodded blushing just as red as he leaned forward to place another kiss on Yanan’s lips but of course the world had to cock block him from another kiss. 

Yanan and Jun both pulled away hearing loud giggling and looked for the source. 

Sitting on a branch in a tree near them was a wood spirit giggling at the two. They seemed to be enjoying the scene that was in front of them. 

“Uh...is that a fairy?” Jun asked, confused. 

“No, that’s a wood spirit. I’m surprised it’s letting us know it’s there,” Yanan said, just as confused. “Wood spirits don’t usually like humans or other supernatural presence. Unlike the water spirits, they like to be alone.”

“Maybe they want to tell us something?” Jun said, standing up. 

The wood spirit blinked at Jun and quickly hid behind the tree. 

“Or maybe not?” 

Yanan stood up and chuckled, “Maybe they were bored? Come on, it’s getting dark. We should start heading back” 

Jun nodded remembering this isn’t his house. 

“Right. To my overpriced dorm.” he sighed and started to head inside. 

* * *

The next morning, Jun was back in his dorm waking up in his own comfortable bed. 

He found it odd that he felt really warm. Was the AC not on...? He thought as he moved to knock some of his blankets, only to accidentally hit something as he did so. 

“Huh…?” He mumbled sheepishly as he started to slowly realize that next to him was a very beautiful and handsome Yanan, ASLEEP. 

Yanan was asleep next to him. 

NEXT TO HIM. 

Jun widened his eyes as he was now completely awake and quickly moved away from Yanan, hitting his head on the wall behind him. 

“O-ow” He winced quietly and stared at Yanan's sleeping form. 

He blushed and looked away trying to rack his brain to figure out how the FUCK Yanan was in his bed. 

Events from last night slowly started to appear as he remembered inviting Yanan into the dorm and he got a text from Minghao how he was going to stay with Jeonghan for a few more days. 

From there, he remembered asking Yanan a stupid question. 

“Hey Yanan, Can vampires get drunk?” Jun asked, walking towards his dorm, holding Yanan’s hand. 

Yanan hummed, “I don’t know...I never tried it.” 

“What? But aren’t you like centuries old? How have you not tried?” Jun gasped. 

“Never had the desire too,” Yanan admitted. “But I doubt I can get drunk off of normal liquor.” He commented. “I’ve seen Hui and Jinho drink wine, but they never act any different...or was it blood...?” Yanan mumbled the last part to himself. 

“Hmm...what about drinking off of someone drunk? I've read a novel once that a vampire got drunk off of someone's blood. Technically their Blood alcohol levels in theory could get a vampire drunk right?” 

Yanan stared at Jun, “I...I don’t think that’s how it works”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out if you can get drunk off of liquor!” Jun said, pulling Yanan towards a convenience store they were walking by. 

“Jun- wait!” Yanan said, trying to keep up with Jun dragging him. 

While they were in the store they failed to notice a group of people listening to their conversation and following them back to the dorm. 

From there, the last thing Jun could piece together was him buying a bunch of soju to test out the idea and finding out the liquor indeed did not affect the vampire.

He also remembered how he drank too many shots of soju, forgetting how much of a lightweight he was when it came to drinking. 

He couldn’t remember anything else after that. 

Jun rubbed his head lightly where he hit it against the wall and noticed how shitty he felt. Yeah, drinking that many shots would do it. 

Despite the way he was feeling, he couldn’t help but smile a bit finding Yanan so cute as he slept. 

“I feel like a creep” he suddenly said, shivering at the thoughts he was getting. He slowly reached over to pull the blankets over Yanan until he saw Yanan’s eyes fluttering open. 

“How the fuck do you look that good waking up,” Jun accidentally said out loud. 

“I guess centuries of practice,'' Yanan said, smiling sheepishly to him and moving to sit up on the bed.

Jun blushed a deep red once he realized Yanan heard what he said. 

“What time is it?” Yanan asked, looking at him with his cute bed hair.

“I-I don’t know,” Jun said once he found his voice to speak. Fuck, he was too cute.

Yanan looked around the bed and found his phone checking it. 

“It’s 10 am…” he mumbled, “let’s go back to sleep,” he said pulling on Jun’s sleeve lightly.

Jun chuckled and nodded,” okay okay,” he said laying next to Yanan. He looked at Yanan who was smiling at him. 

“Do you really like me?” Yanan said with a soft voice.

Jun blushed and nodded, “yeah…”

“I like you too~” he said, nuzzling his nose against his. “ You were so cute yesterday night” he hummed, closing his eyes.

“Wait what. What did I do last night,” Jun asked. 

“Mm..sleep Jun,” Yanan said, giggling a bit and turning away from Jun. 

“Yanan please- tell me what happened last night,” Jun whined as he scooted closer and hugged Yanan from behind. “I can’t remember anything...” 

Yanan was about to say something until they heard a knock on the door. 

Jun looked at the door with a puzzled look.

“...I thought you said Minghao was staying at Jeonghan for a few days…?” Yanan said, looking at Jun.

“Yeah that’s what he said...maybe he forgot something?” Jun said getting off the bed as Yanan sat up on the bed. 

Jun quickly looked at a mirror to see if he was presentable enough before he opened the door.

“Did you forget some-“ he stopped as he realized two people he'd never seen before were looking at him.

“Uh...who are you?” Jun said carefully, ready to close the door. The two people didn’t even look like students. They were dressed as if they were ready for an apocalypse.

“Open the door, kid.” one man said calmly. “We know you’re housing a supernatural.” 

Jun looked at them in shock before eying at the gun they were carrying. “I think you got the wrong room,” he said as he tried to close the door and stay calm. 

The man put his foot between the door and pushed it open. The man noticed the ring and necklace Jun had on. 

“You’re on their side, aren’t you?” The man said, entering the room. 

Jun quickly backed away as Yanan got off the bed quickly and grabbed Jun, pulling him behind him. 

“There you are,” An older woman said disgustingly, pointing a gun at Yanan. 

“Yanan!” Jun squeaked looking at the gun. He was so scared for him. “Who are you people??” 

“They’re hunters,” Yanan said growling at the two who were advancing towards them and cornering them. 

“Leave us alone! We haven't done anything to you!” Jun yelled at the two hunters. 

“Jun get ready to run,” Yanan said to Jun as he grabbed his arm. 

The older woman shot her gun at Yanan but fortunately, it missed him and he took this opportunity to pull Jun into a run down the hallway. 

The two hunters quickly ran after them. One continued trying to shoot Yanan, not caring that the bullets were close to hitting Jun. 

Yanan's eyes turned red to activate some of his powers. “Sorry Jun,'' Yanan said quickly as he scooped him up, mid-run, and ran at an inhuman speed down the hallway. 

Jun squeaked and held tightly onto Yanan as they went through an emergency exit behind the dorm. 

They manage to get far from the dorm before entering a forest to try to shake off the hunters but little did they know that they were walking right into an ambush. 

Without realizing it, Yanan suddenly crashed into a net that was placed and hissed as he felt his skin burn. 

Jun was unaffected but was tangled in the mess. His heart sped up as he heard Yanan’s hurt groans. “Yanan! Are you okay??” He said looking around to see several hunters around them. 

“F-fuck they laced the ropes with Nightshade,” Yanan said in a pained voice. 

“Nightshade? Are you going to be okay?” Jun said worryingly before looking around and grabbing onto the net. He saw the hunters all looking up at them. 

“What are you doing to him?!” He shouted. 

The hunters ignored them as they talked amongst each other. 

“We caught the vampire. What should we do with the human?” One hunter said. 

“Do what protocol says. We take the boy with us and have someone deal with him.” Another hunter said. 

“Please! We haven't done anything to you” Jun continues to beg to their captives. 

“Shut up, or we’ll shut you up,” One hunter spat out to Jun. 

Yanan groaned in pain and looked at Jun, “It’s okay...Augh...I’m sure Hui got the signal” He mumbled barely staying conscious as he tapped his necklace weakly. 

Jun looked at him worriedly, “Y-Yanan, stay awake please” He said holding his face with both of his hands. “Please don’t die-” He said, not realizing he was crying at this point. 

“Can someone shut him up please?” A hunter complained as they started to grab Yanan out of the net. 

Jun felt hands grabbing him and holding him back from going towards Yanan. “Yanan!” He shouted trying to struggle against their holds. 

One hunter placed a cloth against Jun’s mouth and nose, making him struggle more as he kicked and screamed against the cloth. 

He didn’t notice but his ring glowed lightly as he slowly felt his mind get fuzzy. He tried to fight the darkness that was creeping up. He felt his body slowly relaxing as his eyes started to close. 

Once Jun was unconscious the hunters moved Yanan and Jun onto their trucks. The other hunters outside the dorm made sure no one had witnessed the scene before driving off. 

* * *

“We have a problem,” Jinho suddenly said, walking in Hui’s study and interrupting the vampire. 

Hui looked up from the book he was reading with a questionable look. “What’s wrong?” 

“We got a distress signal from Yanan,” Jinho said, “He hasn’t responded to my check-in...I think this might be serious.” 

Hui quickly put the book down, “What’s his last location?” 

“Jun’s Dormitory.” Jinho said, “I’ve contracted Jeonghan to see if he knows anything. He should be getting back to me soon” 

Hui bit his lip and nodded, “I’ll grab Yuto and Hongseok to come with me to the dorm. Tell them to get ready” 

Jinho nodded and was about to head out to do just that until there was a knock on the study door. 

Hui and Jinho both looked at each other before Jinho went over to open the door. There standing were Jeonghan and Joshua.

“Jun’s gone too,” Jeonghan said, out of breath. “We suspect it might be hunters.” 

Hui slammed his hand on his desk, clearly upset over this situation. “We’ve been careful around this area. How did they pinpoint Yanan or Jun?” 

“We aren’t sure either but I believe we should work together to bring them both back alive,” Joshua said. “Do you have anyone who can confirm if it was indeed hunters?” 

Hui nodded, “I was just going to go to the scene and have Yuto see if he can piece together what happened” 

“We’ll come along,” Jeonghan said, “We have someone who is also very familiar with the hunter’s tactics that can help” 

“Are you sure he’ll be okay to help?” Jinho asked, knowing who they were speaking about. 

“Yeah, he’s agreed to help if that’s the case. He’s already on his way over to the dorm with Hoshi and DK” Joshua said. 

Hui nodded again, “Well there’s no time to spare. Let’s go” He said as he went downstairs to collect Yuto and Hongseok before heading out with the rest of the group. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa thank u all again for the comments and kudos~! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well!  
> I died writing the fluff ;v; Yanan and jun are just too cute /sob


	4. Kino's special Pick-Me-Up Potion

“Hurry up!” Hoshi called out to Dk who was lagging behind. 

“I’m coming! Geez,” Dk mumbled, climbing over a log. 

Jihoon, Hoshi, and Dk had arrived at the scene first. Jeonghan had instructed them to check the surrounding forest for any clues. Hoshi and Dk were on strict orders to protect Jihoon while they explored. 

Although they were supposed to protect him, Jihoon was in front of the group. He was currently guiding them to a clearing.

“Are you sure you’re okay with doing this?” DK asked, seeing how deep in thought Jihoon was. He only saw Jihoon nod, before heading over to a tree. 

“I’m fine. Now stop worrying about me and help me out,” Jihoon said. 

“Yes sir!” Hoshi said as he tried to sniff out to see if could catch Jun or Yanan's scent. 

DK sighed, still worried over Jihoon as he followed him around. He couldn’t help but worry over his hyung. He was pulled away from his thoughts as he noticed a wood spirit hiding behind a tree. 

“Hey! A wood spirit!” DK called out, pointing at the spirit. 

Jihoon and Hoshi both looked over and went over to DK. 

“Do you think It could tell us if it saw anything?” Hoshi asked, tilting its head at the spirit. 

Jihoon stared at the spirit as the spirit slowly peeked out. He felt a weird feeling looking at the spirit. He shook his head and looked over at DK. 

“DK, aren’t you a wood elf? Can you communicate with it and ask?” he asked.

“It’s not that easy...If I were a full wood elf I probably could,” DK said looking at the spirit. 

“Even if you were, you wouldn't be able too” 

All three of them turned around to the foreign voice to be met with a stoic looking young man. 

The man was in all black, wearing a long black trench coat with a black beanie. 

Very stylish, Dk thought. 

“And you are?” Hoshi asked, crossing his arms, being suspicious of the man. 

“Yuto. Part of Hui’s group” the man said, showing his necklace at them. 

Hoshi looked at the necklace and then looked behind him to see Hui, Jinho, and Hongseok walking towards them along with Jeonghan and Joshua. 

“Well he’s telling the truth” 

“What did you mean I wouldn’t be able to even if I was a full elf?” DK said, frowning. “I thought wood elves could communicate with nature.” 

“You can. However, wood spirits are different.” Yuto explained looking at the spirit who was now sitting on a branching looking down at them. 

“They communicate with a language that only elementals can understand. Unless you can speak that language we wouldn’t be able to tell what they were saying.” He continued as he started to walk towards the clearing and grab a stick. 

DK looked at the wood spirit before following Yuto. “What do you suggest we do?” 

Yuto grabbed a stick and started to draw a symbol on the forest floor. “I’m going to see if I can look into what happened in this forest.” 

“Wait- like see in the past?” DK said, confused. 

“Yes. You could do that too with the memory of the nature around you” Yuto said calmly as he sat down on the forest floor. 

“I can?” DK said scratching his head, “How do you know so much about this stuff…?” 

“He’s a full moon elf,” Jeonghan said from afar. “You should probably take this opportunity to learn from him” 

DK gasped and looked at Yuto with wide eyes. “A full moon elf?” 

Yuto nodded and closed his eyes, “I can teach you later but at the moment I would like to focus on finding my friend.” 

“Right. Of course,” DK said awkwardly as he stepped away and gave him space. He saw how a white ring glowed around Yuto’s body before it turned black. He was memorized as the man started to mumble some chants. 

Dk couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous as he saw Yuto flex his powers. He had always yearned to be able to be helpful but once again he was cursed to just stand around and do nothing. He wasn’t going to lie to himself. His pride really hurt to see another elf from another group help him find his friends. It should have been him, performing elf magic to find Yanan and Jun. 

His attention was pulled away when he heard whispers within the woods. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to pinpoint the noise. 

He walked over to a plant and stared at it as he heard the whispering becoming louder and louder. He reached out and gently touched it. The leaves on the plant slightly glowed as he started to understand the whispers. 

“They were taken away!” he heard. 

“What the…” Dk looked at the plants confused. Was he hearing things? 

“They were taken! Hunters! Hunters!” The plants chimed. 

“Hunters? Did you see where they went?” he said to the plants. 

“We saw them go north. Wood spirit! They saw!” another voice said. 

“North…?” DK blinked as he started realizing he was communicating with the plants. Yes, he was a half wood elf but that didn’t mean he knew everything about his abilities. He was a bit surprised he was able to communicate with nature like this. He couldn’t help but smile a bit. Maybe he was useful for once in his life. 

“Can you tell me more?” Dk asked the plants. 

“Wood spirit! We will guide the spirit!” One plant said. 

Dk furrowed his eyebrows. That would make sense he guessed. The wood spirit was tied to nature, maybe they communicated with each other?

He pulled his hand away when he heard Yuto let out a groan. He quickly turned around and saw him trying to get up from the circle. 

“Are you okay?” Dk called out. He wasn’t sure if he should go help him or not. 

“I’m okay,” Yuto mumbled as he slowly and shakily got up once he was done with his spell. He felt exhausted from using too much of his energy. He wasn’t used to using his powers during the daytime. He knew he should have waited until night, but the more they waited the less probability of finding his friend alive would be. 

Jinho quickly went over to him to help stabilize him, seeing how tired the other was. “You okay?” he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Yuto nodded, “They went north. But that’s all I know,” he informed them as Jinho took him over to Jeonghan and Hui. 

He sat down next to a tree as Hui crouched down and helped him drink some water. 

DK made his way towards them as well, hearing what Yuto found. “Same. I managed to communicate with some plants and they said they saw them go north.”

“You communicated with plants?” Jeonghan said a bit impressed. 

“Uh...Yeah, it was weird,” Dk said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Anything else they said?” Hui asked, cutting the conversation between the two short. 

“Oh! The plants said they would guide the wood spirit to them…” Dk informed. 

Yuto furrowed his eyebrows hearing this, “The forest told you that?” 

Dk nodded, “Yeah, they said they’ll help us...That’s good right?” 

Joshua nodded, “That is  _ really _ good Dk...we might just have a way to communicate with wood spirits if this is true.” 

Hui nodded and looked around, “Where is the wood spirit?” 

“They probably left,” Yuto mumbled tiredly. "It's hard to keep a spirit around long." 

“What? But the plants told me they would be of help!” Dk frowned, looking around for the wood spirit. 

“Dk...I think the spirit might not have liked that…” Jeonghan sighed. 

“Well...Anything else they told you that could help?” 

Dk stayed silent, shaking his head no. “I’m sorry…”

Hui took in a shaky breath and ran his finger through his hair. “Fuck...What do we do now? Hongseok couldn’t even track their scent down…” he sighed frustrated, “These hunters are getting good at covering their tracks” he mumbled. 

“But not good enough.” 

Hui looked over to see Jihoon approaching him with Hoshi. 

“I managed to find a strain of the trap they might have used,” Jihoon held up strains of broken rope. “Hoshi already confirmed it and it smelled like Nightshade and if they went north that lowers it down to one group of hunters.”

“The northern Vampire hunters,” Jeonghan said, frowning. 

Jihoon nodded and Hui let out a frustrated sigh, “How are we going to find their location?” 

Jihoon looked around and saw the wood spirit pointing north and jumping to the next tree as if trying to guide him. 

“I think we might be able to find them easily…” He said pointing at the wood spirit. “I think we can follow that little spirit to them.” 

“I told you they would help!” Dk shouted, smiling widely. 

“Was it following Jihoon?” Jeonghan thought as he saw the spirit waiting for them. 

“How are we sure they’re leading us in the right direction?” Hui said, a bit wary of following the wood spirit. 

Jihoon bit his bottom lip, “Just...Just trust me. If I can’t find any trails on the way the spirit is guiding us then we’ll bail.” 

“That sounds fair,” Hongseok said, “It’s the best thing we can do at the moment, Hui.” 

Hui frowned in thought and nodded, “Jinho, take Yuto back home. Hongseok and the rest, we’re following Jihoon’s lead,” He said.

“They might have placed traps along the way,” Jihoon informed, “So stay close to me and don’t do anything stupid.” 

Everyone nodded as they sprang into action. 

* * *

Jun slowly woke up, his head hurting as he started to get his bearings.

_ Why am I laying on top of a bunch of flowers…? _ He thought as he let out a shaky breath. He tried to move his arms and realized he was tied up. 

“The fuck…” He mumbled as he managed to sit up. His mind still felt foggy as he looked around. 

“...Yanan?” Jun called out once he managed to see Yanan across from him. He noticed how the other’s head was down and he seemed to be in pain. 

Yanan shook his head trying not to look at Jun. This made the other concern as he called out to Yanan again. 

“Seems like one of them is awake,” Jun heard as he tried to find where the voice was coming from.

He looked up to see the hunters looking down at them. Wait...were they in a hole? 

One hunter crouched down, looking down in the hole, “shouldn’t we get the kid out? The nightshade will make the vampire bloodthirsty soon.” 

“Let it be the vampire's last supper. The kid knows too much to let him go,” Another said. 

Jun struggled against his bindings, “Let us go!” He shouted looking up at the hunters. 

The hunters scoffed and chuckled amongst themselves.

“The hole is filled with nightshade. So that monster won’t be able to escape this hole,” One said, throwing more flowers down the hole.

“Why are you doing this?” Jun said between his teeth. “We clearly never hurt anyone or anything! Just let us go!” 

“Never hurt anyone?” The hunter scoffed, “Don’t make me laugh. All vampires are the same. Once they’re hungry they’ll do anything to satisfy their thirst” The hunter said. “It’s just a matter of time that your so-called ‘friend’ gives into his blood thirst. He’ll see you as food rather than his friend,” The hunter taunted. 

“He would never hurt me!” Jun yelled in frustration, looking at the hunters angrily when they all burst into laughter.

“That’s what they all say,” one hunter said as they started to walk away, leaving the two in the hole.

Once he heard the cars leave in a distance, Jun tried to scoot closer to Yanan to check on him. “Yanan- you okay? We need to get out of here. I’ll think of something ok-“

“Jun,” Yanan said in a strained voice. “Don’t come any closer. I don’t think I can control myself,” he mumbled as he looked at him with red eyes flickering in and out. 

Jun gulped, his heart racing a bit as he remembered Mingaho’s hungry red eyes. 

“A-are you starving?” Jun asked with a shaky voice. 

Yanan nodded, “this nightshade is draining me too quick,” he said biting his lip, “it’s amplifying my hunger quickly...” 

Jun noticed how Yanan was still tied. His friend was hurt and might die of starvation...He had to do something to help. “What...what can I do to help?” he asked. 

“...I just need blood,” Yanan said tiredly. 

“Then take some of mine,” Jun said, scooting closer. 

Yanan looked at him as if he was crazy, “n-no! Don’t- don’t come near me Jun please- I won’t be able to control myself” he warned again scooting back. 

“But you’re hurting. Please. Let me help you,” Jun said, still getting closer. He was terrified but it was Yanan. He couldn’t bear seeing him hurting.

Yanan’s fangs came out as he shut his eyes trying to control his blood lust. “N-no. What if I hurt you?? What if I can’t stop?” 

“Yanan please” jun begged again.“You would never hurt me on purpose.”

Yanan looked at him with his red eyes as he struggled to contain control as he broke the rope easily. “J-jun…”

“It’s okay. I trust you,” Jun said, smiling softly at him.

Yanan reached out and grabbed Jun by his shoulder and pulled him close. “T-thank you Jun,” he said, holding him tightly. 

Jun squeaked at the sudden movement and gulped as felt Yanan tilting his neck. He shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the sharp sting as he saw Yanan’s fangs getting closer to his neck.

Jun gasped at the feeling, his mind going blank. He was expecting a whole lot of pain but instead, he felt a sudden feeling of euphoria as Yanan finally sunk his fangs in his neck. 

“Y-Yanan” he softly called out, his eyes half-closed lost in the overwhelming feeling. He could feel his body slowly getting weaker. 

Yanan wasn’t aware of how much he was taking from the other, giving in to the hunger he had. He held Jun tightly as if he was his lifeline. 

Jun’s mind went fuzzy as he tried to form words to tell Yanan that he was slipping. He could hear his own heart slowing down. 

_ This isn’t so bad _ , jun thought as he closed his eyes. The last thing he registered before slipping into unconsciousness was a yell.

Jihoon had found the two and got there just in time to pull Yanan and Jun apart.

Yanan was still in his bloodlust state, not registering who had taken them apart. He growled at the short man and was going to attack him until he heard his name.

“Yanan! Snap out of it!” Jihoon shouted, slapping Yanan hard.

Yanan stared at Jihoon as he managed to come down from his blood high. He blinked a couple of times, his eyes turning back to normal. 

Jihoon stared at him, breathing heavily as he started to look around and saw the nightshade. 

Yanan looked confused as he saw Jun laying on the floor out cold and heard familiar voices in the distance. He saw a rope next to him as he looked up and saw Hongseok’s face.

“Climb up!” Hongseok called out to him. 

“J-jun!” Yanan suddenly said, remembering that he had fed from the boy. “Oh my god- I-“

“I got him,” Jihoon said a bit coldly as he untied Jun. “You have enough energy to climb up, right? We’ll talk about this later.”

Yanan hesitantly nodded and climbed up. When he was at arm's length, he was grabbed by Hongseok and pulled to the surface.

Hui quickly looked over him to make sure he was okay. “Yanan, you’re hurt-” he said, noticing the burns that he had gotten on his skin from the nightshade touching his skin. 

“It’s nothing…” Yanan said, tiredly smiling at his leader and leaned into his touch, exhausted from everything. His smile faded as he remembered what he had done to Jun. “Hui I..” 

Hui shushed him, seemingly to know what Yanan was talking about. “ you couldn’t help it. It’s going to be okay, Jeonghan's team will take care of him” he said, comforting him. 

Dk quickly managed to use some of his limited magic to bring Jun out of the hole. He carefully placed Jun near a clearing and collapsed to his knees, holding his head as he felt a strong headache coming on. 

“Dk! You okay?” Joshua quickly said, going over to Dk. Hoshi also went over to make sure his friend was okay while Jeonghan checked on Jun. 

Dk nodded, “Just used more energy than I anticipated is all,” he said, looking at Jun. “is he okay Jeonghan?” 

Jeonghan nodded, “he’s just asleep. He lost a lot of blood so he won’t be waking up any time soon... It seemed like we came just in time.” he smiled letting out a small sigh of relief.

Hongseok heard Jihoon climbing up the rope and quickly helped him out.

Jihoon gave a small thank you as he sat down near the hole trying to catch his breath. “Ah, that was a lot of work,” he said as he laid on the floor, staring at the sunset-colored sky. 

He was so glad they made it in time. He knew one second late and Jun would have been a goner. He shivered at the thought of losing someone else in his life. Although Jun had just entered his life, he had grown attached to him quickly. 

Weird. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw the wood spirit looking at him from above the branches. That’s right...The spirit helped them out tremedensily in finding the two. He smiled at the spirit and mouthed a thank you to them. 

Hongseok looked down at the hole and noticed all the nightshade, “Geez...They weren’t playing around...They practically filled the hole with nightshade” 

“Good thing there was no wolfbane,” Hoshi said, walking over to check out the hole. “I think we wouldn’t stand a chance in there if it was” 

“Yanan is really strong for not passing out,” Hongseok commented as he looked over to his friend who was still being comforted by Hui. 

“Jun helped” Yanan mumbled, “I was close to passing out until Jun offered...blood” 

“Shh, We can talk about this later,” Hui said, interrupting the talk. He carefully helped Yanan up to his feet. “Jeonghan, you’re free to take Jun to our place since it’s closer.” 

Jeonghan looked over to Hui and nodded, “Thanks, I think we just might” he smiled as he carefully picked up Jun. 

Dk was helped by Joshua to his feet while Hoshi went over to Jihoon. 

“You okay?” Hoshi asked, extending his hand. 

“Yeah, Just exhausted,” Jihoon said, grabbing his hand and pulling himself up. “I haven't done this much exercise in a while.” 

“I can always carry you,” Hoshi suggested. 

“No thanks,” Jihoon quickly said, making Hoshi pout. 

“What about me? Can you carry me?” Dk asked, in a hopeful tone. 

“No. I only carry humans,” Hoshi flat out said. 

“What. That’s straight-up discrimination” Dk groaned, following the group to Hui’s place. 

* * *

Once they got back to Hui’s place, Everyone sprang into action. 

Wooseok and Kino went up to Jeonghan and took Jun off his hands, carrying him to Kino’s room. Jihoon followed with Dk right behind him while Jinho went over to Hui to get Yanan to his room to rest. 

In Kino’s room, Wooseok gently laid Jun down on Kino’s bed while Kino got a few potions mixed. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Dk asked, standing near the entrance. 

Wooseok looked at Dk and nodded, “Kino Hyung is just getting a pick-me-up potion ready” 

“It’s just a mix of herbs that will help Jun’s body replenish the...blood that was taken,” Kino said, cringing at the word blood. He was never good with blood. 

“So, It’s like jungle juice?” Hoshi said, appearing from nowhere which scared the shit out of DK. 

“No, more like Pedialyte on steroids,” Kino said, waving at Wooseok to grab a small bowl and warm water. 

“God Hoshi, you almost gave me a heart attack,” DK mumbled, rubbing his chest. 

Wooseok came back with the items and gently started to clean his neck area. 

Hoshi ignored Dk’s comment and made a small face seeing the two bite marks on the side of Jun’s neck. “Will that fade? Or is it like a tattoo?”

Kino furrowed his eyebrows, “Wouldn’t you know? You also live with vampires” He commented as he finished the potion. 

Jihoon crossed his arms, “Let’s just say they are very secretive with...the process. So they leave the younger members in the dark with a lot of things” 

Kino nodded, understanding what Jihoon meant. “It’s not going to be there permanently. It’ll fade in a few weeks if he lets it heal” he said looking over at Hoshi. 

“So he’s not a vampire...right?” Dk said, a bit worried. 

Kino let out a small sigh, “No he’s not. Becoming a vampire is a bigger process than just taking blood” he said as he went over to a drawer to get a clean syringe. 

Dk furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Kino take the syringe and fill it with the potion he made. “Uh, what are you doing…?” 

Kino tapped the syringe a few times before squeezing a bit of the liquid out to ensure it was ready, “I’m going to give Jun the potion.”

“That potion looks like Gatorade,” Hoshi commented. 

Dk shivered at that and rubbed his neck. “Can’t you wake him up and tell him to drink it instead?”

Kino looked at Dk with an unamused face, “You think you can wake him up in the state he’s in?” 

Dk looked at Jun and then at Kino, “you...you got a point” 

“DK, let Kino do what he has to do. He knows more about this” Jihoon said, putting a comforting hand on Dk’s shoulder. 

Dk nodded and let out a small sigh as Kino went over to Jun.

Kino gently grabbed Jun’s arm and cleaned a spot before slowly injecting the potion into Jun. 

Dk looked away, being squeamish about needles. 

Jihoon saw how Wooseok pressed a bandage on the wound as Kino slowly pulled out the empty needle. 

“There, all done,” Kino said, cleaning up the equipment he used. 

“Remind me to never get bitten by a vampire” Dk mumbled to Jihoon.

“Not gonna lie, I kinda wanna try the jungle juice,” Hoshi admitted, earning a small punch from Jihoon. 

“You don’t need any of that. Come on, Jun needs to rest” Jihoon said, dragging him out of the room. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” Dk yelled, catching up to them. 

“I can make you some if you really want” Kino called out, finding Hoshi amusing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kino won't tell Hoshi but his pick-me-up potion isn't that tasty XD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well~! <3


	5. Yanan's comebacks are the best

It was the middle of the night by the time Jun finally woke up. He groaned as he tried to sit up feeling his entire being ache in protest.  _ Fuck, why do I feel like shit? _ He thought as he tried to pinpoint where on earth he was. 

He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up some more as he looked around the room confused. 

It was so dark, he could barely make out anything in the room. He decided maybe he should try to find a door. 

He slowly got out of the warm bed he was in and slowly made his way to where he thought a door was. 

“Ah ha!” Jun smiled as he found a doorknob. He was about to open the door when the events from earlier that day suddenly came back.

He was in a hole filled with flowers. Yanan was hungry and-

His eyes widened as he thought of Yanan. He looked around the darkroom again, was he taken somewhere? What happened to his boyf-

All his thoughts were caught off when Seungcheol opened the door, startling Jun.

“S-seungcheol?” Jun squeaked, almost falling into him when the door was pulled open. 

Seuncheol looked just as shocked at Jun, “Jun, you’re awake. I wasn’t expecting you to be up yet...Kino said that you’ll probably be asleep for a few more hours.” 

“Where am I?” Jun asked in a quiet but tired voice, “Am I back at Jeonghan’s?”

“You’re at Hui’s. Jeonghan didn’t want to move you too much since you lost a lot of blood,” he said, his gaze softening as he looked at Jun connecting the dots. 

“How’s Yanan? Is he okay?” Jun asked, his heart speeding up as he anxiously waited for Seungcheol’s response. “He was hurt badly- flowers! These weird flowers hurt him badly and the Hunters! Oh god what about the hunters?? Are they looking for you-“

“Jun, breathe,” Seungcheol said in a strong yet calming tone to bring Jun back to reality. Once he saw Jun was looking at him he gave him a soft smile, “Yanan is okay. He’s just resting, which you should be doing too” he said, guiding him back to bed. 

Jun looked at Seungcheol, hesitantly crawling back under the blankets. “What about the hunters?” He said in a quiet voice.

Seungcheol sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on top of Jun’s, “We couldn’t track them down but Jihoon made sure they wouldn’t be able to find you two” he squeezed Jun’s hand lightly.

“Jihoon…?” Jun furrowed his eyebrows. How is Jihoon going to do anything about the hunters? He thought. 

“Jihoon was a hunter before...So he knows a lot of tricks they used to find supernaturals.” He explained seeing the confusion in Jun’s face.

“He...he was a hunter?” Jun said, shocked at the information. 

Seungcheol nodded, “He helped find you two along with everyone else...”

Jun stared at their hands, processing the information. He had so many questions regarding Jihoon but he was just too tired to ask. “What do I do now…?” He said quietly. 

“You rest,” Seungcheol said, patting his hand lightly. 

Jun let out a shaky breath as he tightened Seungcheol’s hand. “I-I can’t...It was so scary Seungcheol. I thought they were going to kill us-! When I was in the hole-” He said, unaware how quick his breathing was getting. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re here now, safe. We won’t let anything happen to you, okay?” Seungcheol said, rubbing his back, trying to calm down Jun.

Jun gave a small nod, his breathing evening out. Once Seungcheol saw he had calmed down, he slowly got up. 

“I’m going to go now, so you can sleep okay?”

“No!” Jun blurted out suddenly, looking at Seungcheol with wide eyes and grabbing the edge of his sleeve ”Please don’t go…” he meekly said. 

Seungcheol was a bit surprised by his request. He must really be scared, he thought as he sat back down. “Okay, don’t worry I’ll stay as long as you want me,” Seungcheol quickly assured the young man.

He noticed how Jun visibly relaxed as he heard him say that.

“Thanks…” Jun said shyly, “I know I can be a bother at times...” 

“You’re never a bother Jun. I’m always happy to help whenever I can.”

Jun slowly reached for Seungcheol’s hand and quickly fiddled with it. Seungcheol didn’t mind as he found the scene very endearing. 

Sungcheol’s hand was rough yet very comforting to Jun. The fact that someone like Seungcheol could be so nice and carrying really made him feel safe and secure. So he couldn’t help but wonder how on earth did he get involved in supernaturals? He stole a peek at Seungcheol and saw him scrolling through his phone. 

He might as well ask him, he thought.

“Seungcheol...how did you join Jeonghan and the rest?” Jun asked carefully as he continued looking at Seungcheol’s hand. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, of course!” 

Seungcheol looked up from his phone, surprised that Jun was curious over his past. “It’s a really...boring story” He chuckled. “Something similar that happened to you happened to me,” He said putting his phone away and giving Jun his full attention. 

“You walked in on Jeonghan?” Jun mumbled, looking at Seungcheol who nodded. 

“Something like that...Jeonghan and I were friends before I found out about him. We met in high school and well...Long story short I found him in an alleyway badly hurt. He was shaking and refused to look at me when I went over to help him.” Seungcheol said, rubbing Jun’s hand gently. 

“I was so angry seeing him so hurt. I wanted to know who did that to him. I was helping him up when he suddenly grabbed me and…” He gestured to his neck. 

“He bit you…?” Jun asked, eyes widening. He didn’t expect Jeonghan to do something like that. 

Seungcheol nodded, “It honestly scared me...I didn’t know anything about supernaturals,” He admitted, “But when he bit me...it didn’t hurt...I’m sure you know how it feels” he chuckled seeing how Jun blushed. 

“What did you do?” 

“Well...When Jeonghan was finished feeding he took care of me...I woke up before he could erase my memories and begged him to explain what happened...That’s when I found out that hunters had tracked him down to our school.” 

Seungcheol frowned a bit as he recounted the events, “They managed to hurt him bad before he was able to run away...so...he needed the blood at that moment.” 

“Just like Yanan…” Jun said, shocked at how similar their stories were. 

Seuncheol nodded, “We later found out how he was tracked down. Apparently, a hunter found Jeonghan’s feeding pattern. Knowing this, we came to an agreement. For his safety against the hunters, he would come to me if he needed to feed.”

Jun looked at him in shock, “You agreed to do something like that...?” 

“I actually suggested it,” Seungcheol said, “I just couldn’t bear to see him hurt again…”

Jun nodded slowly,” I...understand. I would never want to see Yanan hurt like that again...”

“You know...You could do something about that. Help minimize Yanan’s footprint.”

Jun looked up at Seungcheol. 

“Those hunters manage to track down Yanan and they’ll be able to do it again if he slips up…I wanted to suggest that you should be Yanan’s main source in feeding from now on. Just to minimize his tracks.”

Jun stared at Seungcheol,” I...I don’t know,” he mumbled, “I don’t just want to be his food…”

“It’s not like that at all. You’ll protect him by doing this and you’ll always be by his side...Jeonghan doesn't see me as just food and I’m sure Yanan would treat you the same way.”

Jun didn’t look convinced, “I need to think about this hyung…I don’t want to commit to something I’m not ready to do...even if it is to help Yanan.” 

Seungcheol gave him a small smile, “Of course. Well, enough of this serious stuff,” he chuckled “Try to sleep. You must be tired.”

* * *

Downstairs, Kino let out a loud yawn as he finished drawing the last symbol on the wall for Yuto. 

“Is that it?” Kino mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Yuto smiled and nodded, “Yes, thank you, Kino.” He reached for the paintbrush and paint from Kino, “You must be tired. I can finish here.” 

Kino nodded and handed him the supplies. “Let me know if you need anything else,” He said, yawning again and heading to his quarters. 

Yuto turned back to the wall of symbols Kino had written. He placed down the painting supplies on a table and placed his hand on the wall. 

He closed his eyes and mumbled a few chants making the symbols merge together and creating a door. 

Once he was done with the chant, he took a step back and smiled a bit.

“Good. It worked,” he said to himself as he saw two keys on the floor. He reached down to grab them and inspect them. 

“How’s the portal coming along?” A voice called out. 

“I just finished it,” Yuto said, turning around to see Hui and Jeonghan. 

“That’s great. Jeonghan was just complaining about needing to go home,” Hui said, teasing his friend. 

“I just need to go make sure my own children are safe,” Jeonghan chuckled. He noticed the keys in Yuto’s hands. “Are those for the door?” 

Yuto nodded and handed each of them a key. “This door allows you two to travel between the two estates, however, with the key you are able to lock the door and prevent the other party from accessing the door from the other side if you wish,” he explained. 

“So...This would grant each group privacy?” Hui asked. 

“Yes. I could take the key feature off if you’ll both like,” Yuto said, “I wasn’t sure if a 24/7 open portal was what you both wanted…”

“No, this is fine,” Jeonghan said, putting the key in his pocket. ”I’ll make sure I take good care of this key. Thank you, Yuto”

“Just doing my job,” Yuto said, bowing his head a bit. “If you two don’t need me, I’ll be heading to my room. Good night” He said bowing again and leaving the two alone. 

Jeonghan let out a small sigh and smiled, “That kid really is talented but god, he’s stoic” He chuckled and looked over at Hui. 

“That’s his charm though,” Hui smiled, looking over at Jeonghan. “Well, I suppose this is a good night?” 

Jeonghan nodded, “Before I say good night, I need to express my gratitude to you. Thank you for giving medical attention to Jun. My group is indebted to you.” Jeonghan said. 

“Consider it even. Your party helped me find Yanan. It’s the least I could do.” Hui smiled, seeing Jeonghan nod. 

Hui took this opportunity to unlock the door, activating the portal. 

“I feel like it’s a bit overdue to having a bridge between our place,” he chuckled.

Jeonghan smiled, “Honestly. Probably centuries overdue” He chuckled. “Well, I should get going as well. Please tell Seungcheol about the portal.”

“No worries I will. Text me if anything happens.” Hui said as he opened the door for Jeonghan revealing a glowing purple portal. 

“Likewise,” Jeonghan said before stepping into the portal.

On the other side, he was greeted by Joshua and Wonwoo who was shaking a sleepy Dino awake.

“Dino you just missed it. He passed through already” Wonwoo said.

Dino pouted and looked at Jeonghan who was smiling at him with an amused smirk. “No fair...I missed it” 

“Go to sleep. You can try the portal out tomorrow,” Jeonghan said, ruffling Dino’s hair.

“Don’t give him ideas, Jeonghan” Joshua chuckled.

With that said, Wonwoo guided Dino to the guest room to put him to sleep.

“Where’s Jihoon?” Jeonghan said, a bit serious after Dino was out of earshot.

“He’s in his room. Mingyu went to go check on him” Joshua said.

Jeonghan nodded and let out a small sigh, “I still don’t quite know how they found out about Jun and Yanan…” 

“Was Yuto unable to piece anything together?” 

“No...He said he’ll look into it tomorrow night when it’s a full moon,” Jeonghan said, heading to the study.

“Ah, the full moon!” Joshua gasped, “I completely forgot about that! we haven't had time to prepare for Hoshi...will he be okay?”

Jeonghan hummed and sat at his desk, “I think he should be fine...he isn’t that hard to deal with on a full moon. We’ll just make sure he doesnt hurt Dino and Jun tomorrow night. I’m sure we’ll be okay” 

Joshua nodded, “How’s Jun doing?” 

“He’s still resting. Seungcheol seems to be staying with him for the night.” 

“That’s good. He probably doesn't want to be alone after what happened,” Joshua said, frowning. 

Jeonghan nodded and sighed looking at a letter he had on his desk. “When did this come in?” he said, furrowing his eyebrows as he opened the letter. 

“Ah, It came in a few hours ago.” 

Jeonghan humed as he read the contents, “Seems like the high courts are requesting the ambassadors” 

“Is it a case?” 

Jeonghan nodded, “It doesn’t give details regarding the case...but It might be a quick verdict like the last” 

Joshua let out a small sigh of relief, “I’m just glad it’s not a summoning to be  _ on _ trial” 

Jeonghan put the letter down and gave a small smile, “You know I wouldn’t let that happen. We are always careful regarding what happened with Vernon” 

“I know, but it’s still nerve wrecking,” the other admitted. 

Jeonghan stood up and went over to his best friend and slung his arm around him, “Have a little bit of faith in me Shua” he chuckled guiding him out of the study. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.” 

* * *

Yanan was sitting on his bed, deep in thought. He couldn’t remember much of what happened when he was stuck in the hole with Jun. All he remembered was Jun giving him permission and then his mind blanked. 

He lightly touched his cheek, feeling the ghost of the slap Jihoon gave him in order to bring him back to reality. 

“How are you doing?” 

Yanan looked up at the voice seeing his friend Changgu entering the room. “Ah...I didn’t hear you come in…” 

Changgu smiled softly at Yanan, “The door was unlocked, '' he said, sitting next to him on the bed. 

“Something bothering you? You seem deep in thought.”

Yanan shook his head and let out a sigh, “I’m just thinking over what I did with Jun…” he said in a soft voice. 

Changgu reached over and rubbed his back, trying to comfort the other. “Are you scared he won’t talk to you anymore…?” 

Yanan gave a meek nod and picked at his sleeves, “I...I couldn’t control myself Changgu…He must be really scared of me”

“Did you ask him if he is?” 

“No…”

“Then stop assuming things,” Changgu said, bopping his friends head lightly, making Yanan pout. 

“I’m being serious here Changgu…”

“And so am I,” He responded with a sigh, “Before you jump into your conclusions you should ask him or better yet, apologize if you feel like you’ve done something wrong” 

Changgu reached over to grab Yanan’s phone, causing Yanan to frown. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Calling Jun. He’s probably awake by now-” Changgu said, unlocking his friend's phone easily. 

“No!” Yanan squeaked. “Give it back Changgu-!” 

“No, not until you at least promise me you’ll text him or talk to him” his friend responded. 

Yanan groaned, “I’ll text him okay! Just give it back,” he whined. 

Changgu chuckled and handed the phone back, “Alright, but I’m supervising because I know you won’t send it if I’m not here.” 

“Can’t I just do this tomorrow? It’s the middle of the night…” Yanan pouted. 

“When did that ever stop you from doing anything? We are creatures of the night. This is our prime time” Changgu countered, “Just a quick text, Yanan...It’ll at least make you feel better…” 

“Or worse” Yanan mumbled staring at his chat with Jun. 

His fingers were hovering over the keypad furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to think on what to type. “What do I say…?”

“Uh...Say something like...How are you?” Changgu said, leaning to see the screen. 

Yanan nodded as he started to type out a simple message until he heard his phone beep. 

It was Jun. 

Jun 🥰 : Yanan are you awake…?

Changgu peeked at his screen and raised his eyebrows, “Well looks like he wants to talk to you. Congratulations, he doesn't hate you!” 

Yanan frowned, “That doesn't mean he isn’t scare of me though” 

“Yeah yeah, answer him before you go into your emo phase” 

“I’ll make you go into an emo phase…” Yanan mumbled as he erased what he had typed out previously. 

“That comeback doesn't even make sense”

“You don’t make sense.”

“Yanan” 

Yanan huffed as he responded to Jun, ignoring Changgu. 

Yanan: Yes I’m awake. 

Yanan: Are you okay? 

Yanan: I’m sorry for what I did 🥺

Yanan: Please forgive me

Jun 🥰: Oh!

Jun 🥰: Yanan! It’s okay!! I told you it was okay to do that.

Jun 🥰: BESIDES! 

Jun 🥰: I’m okay 😁 I slept a lot and Seungcheol is with me. 

Yanan: Still I feel bad...😔

Jun 🥰: ☹

Jun 🥰: Don’t feel bad...It was my idea…

Jun 🥰: Are you okay?

Jun 🥰: Are you feeling better? 

Yanan: Yes, I feel better. 

Yanan: You helped a lot...Thank you…

Jun 🥰: YAY! 🎉

Jun 🥰: I’m so glad you’re okay 

Yanan: I’m glad you’re okay too 😊

Jun 🥰: Can I see you…?

Jun 🥰: I miss you...🥺🥺🥺

“Awwh, Cuteeee,” Changgu said, smiling widely at the text he was peeking from Yanan’s shoulder. 

Yanan blushed a deep red and turned so Changgu wasn’t able to see his screen, “Go away.” 

“Come on. You’re just being mean” 

“And you’re being nosy,” Yanan said, sticking his tongue out to the other before sending his message to Jun. 

Yanan: I miss you too 💖

Yanan: Want to meet at the garden tower? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~! 
> 
> I love writing Yanan and Jun texting each other 🥺 They're just so cute.../sob 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos~! They really mean a lot ;v; <3


	6. Is that the grimreaper?!

“The sky is really pretty,” Jun commented as he leaned his head against Yanan’s shoulder. 

Yanan smiled and wrapped his arm around Jun, pulling him close. 

They had met up at the garden tower and were looking at the sunrise peeking out, coloring the dark sky with beautiful purple and orange hue’s.

“Not as pretty as you,” Yanan said shyly, making Jun blush. 

“What? No…” Jun said, covering his face a bit and smiled, “ you’re the pretty one..”

“So would you look at my face rather than the sky?” Yanan teased.

“I would!” Jun pouted, his cheeks going super red. 

“Then look at me”

“No” Jun said continuing covering his face, “I’ll die if I do”

This made Yanan laugh and he gently reached to pull Jun’s hands away from his face. “If you die I’ll just revive you”

Jun blinked at that and looked at Yanan, “you would…?”

Yanan nodded and reached to push a strain of hair off his face, “well, you’ll still be dead but a vampire but you get the point” he chuckled.

Jun laughed and pushed Yanan gently “you’re so weird Yanan”

“What? It’s true” Yanan said, pretending to be offended. “You’re my whole world and without you there is none” 

“That was so cheesy,” Jun snickered. 

“Yeah I know” Yanan smiled and cupped Jun’s face. “I can be more cheesy if you want.”

“Please spare me.”

“No I don’t want to,” Yanan said, placing a kiss on Jun's forehead.

Jun felt like his brain malfunctioned when Yanan did that. 

Yanan seemed to notice and laughed, “It was just a kiss on the forehead, Jun.”

“Just???” Jun squeaked, “You’re killing me here Yanan- my heart felt like it melted a bit” he groaned. 

“Want another one?”

“You’re just teasing me now,” Jun mumbled. 

They were so caught up in their moment that they failed to notice Shinwon looking at them from below with Changgu.

“See, told you they were doing gay stuff,” Changgu commented.

“So you are correct,” Shinwon said as he held up his phone and took a picture of Yanan and Jun. 

“Cough up the money.” 

Shinwon sighed and dug out a very worn out twenty, handing it to the vampire.

“Gracias,” Changgu said, taking it and putting it in his pocket. “That means thank you in French.”

“I doubt that’s what it means” 

Changgu noticed how much PDA was going on with Jun and Yanan,”I am not going to be the one that Interrupts their moment. An angry Yanan is not a fun Yanan to deal with”

Shinwon frowned, “Well, I don’t want to do it either.” 

“Well someone has to tell them that breakfast is ready.”

At that moment, Wooseok passed by the garden, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Both Changgu and Shinwon looked at each other and grinned.

“Morning Wooseok~” Shinwon called out, grabbing the younger boy's attention.

Wooseok looked at Shinwon and gave a sleepy smile, seeing his two friends, “Hey hyungs, what are you guys doing in the garden at this hour?”

“We were told to fetch Yanan and Jun but something came up,” Changgu said, grabbing Shinwon’s hand and pulled him inside the house.

“Yeah! Do you mind telling them breakfast is ready?” Shinwon said as Wooseok stood there confused.

“Uh...sure?”

“Thanks so much! We owe you one! K bye!” Shinwon called out before he started running down the hall with Changgu in hand.

Wooseok blinked and shrugged, finding them a bit weird. 

He looked up at the tower seeing Yanan and Jun looking at him. 

Wooseok smiled and waved his arms, “Breakfast is ready guys! Come on down!” 

“Okiiii” Yanan yelled, smiling as he waved back. 

Yanan pulled away from Jun smiling widely as he grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. “Come on Jun, I bet Hongseok made something really yummy,” he said. 

“How can you brush off the fact that Wooseok possibly saw us k-kiss?” Jun squeaked. He couldn’t believe how unphased Yanan seemed.

Yanan pouted “We are boyfriends, are we not? Why would I care if Wooseok saw us?”

“Right, boyfriends,” Jun nodded stupidly, blushing deep red at that. He never heard Yanan say that to him before. He could feel butterflies in his stomach as he let himself get dragged to the dining room.

“What were you guys doing up in the tower?” Wooseok called out as he saw the two approach. 

“Just watching the sunrise. You should join us next time,” Yanan said.

“The sunrise? Geez I can’t even wake up for breakfast on time, you expect me to wake up with the sun?” Wooseok chuckled and smiled at Jun. “How are you feeling? You scared us yesterday”

Jun gave a small smile, “I feel better thank you. I heard from Seungcheol that you helped with Kino. Thanks'' he said bowing his head a bit.

“Ah no, I didn’t do much,” Wooseok said, waving his hands, “it was all Kino. “

“Still, thank you” Jun managed to say before they made their way to the living room.

“I’m hungry, let's eat,” Yanan said as he sat down at the table. 

Hui entered the room yawning and headed over to sit down at the end table, Jinho by his side. “What’s for breakfast Honggie~?” 

Hongseok shrugged, looking irritated and tired. 

Jinho elbowed Hui who frowned at the short man and saw Hongseok reaction.

Oh. 

“Shit, it’s a full moon today isn’t it?” Hui asked, running his fingers through his hair and letting out a small sigh. “It completely slipped my mind…”

Hongseok looked over at Hui and shrugged,” it completely slipped my mind too…”

Jun looked over at Hongseok and then at Yanan, confused.

Yanan seemed to notice and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Hongseok gets a bit moody when it’s almost the full moon. He’s a werewolf, so his body is going through some stuff right now” 

Jun nodded and saw Hongseok slouching on his chair. 

“If Hongseok is here then who's cooking?” Wooseok said, bring the attention to him.

“That’s a good question…” Jinho mumbled.

Almost as if on cue, Kino, Shinwon, and Changgu entered the dining room carrying plates of food. 

“I’m in charge of your fabulous breakfast,” Kino announced, grinning.

“Oh great, I hope it’s edible this time,” Hui teased.

“You’re lucky I can’t curse you Hui,” Kino mumbled as he placed the plate down in front of him. 

Jun saw Seungcheol arrive at the table with Yuto. It seemed like Yuto had fetched him for breakfast.

Jun waved over to the two and saw Seungcheol smiled at him. He saw his friend leaned to whisper something to Yuto before the two headed towards him. 

“It smells good,” Jun heard Yuto comment as he went over to sit next to Yanan. 

“I made French toast infused with cinnamon and chocolate,” Kino announced when all the plates were put down.

Seungcheol sat beside Jun, “It looks amazing,” he commented. 

Kino smiled widely at Seungcheol, “Thank you~ At least SOMEONE appreciates my work.” 

“I’m just appreciating that it’s something normal this time,” Wooseok commented, making Yuto chuckle at his remark.

Kino frowned and huffed sitting next to Hongseok. 

“I’m going to guess that Kino likes to experiment,” Jun chuckled.

“He really does. Last time he tried to make some weird stew and ended up turning Wooseok into a dog for a while,” Shinwon said snickering.

“That was not fun whatsoever,” Wooseok shivered. 

“It was kinda cute though,” Hongseok chuckled. 

“I feel so attacked right now,” Kino pouted. 

Hui cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention. 

“Sorry to interrupt the conversation but, the high courts requested the ambassadors for a trial that will take place today,“ He announced. “I got the letter last night…” 

“Today…? That’s so soon...What about Hongseok…?” Shinwon frowned. 

Hui nodded, understanding his concern, “I’m worried over tonight as well...will you be okay tonight Hongseok? I could ask to be excused-” Hui said, his voice laced with worry. 

Hongseok shook his head, “No, I’ll be okay...Yuto already offered to help me with the chains if it gets too out of hand...Besides, it wouldn’t look good if you suddenly asked for a leave of absence.”

Hui frowned and nodded, “Alright…” 

“Also, Kino and Jinho are veterans when it comes to me turning,” Hongseok said, trying to convince Hui.

Jinho gave a small smile at Hongseok and squeezed Hui’s hand, “Hongseok’s right, we’ll be fine.”

“Our group can also help Hongseok if needed,” Seungcheol said, jumping into the conversation.

Hui looked over to Seungcheol and nodded, “That would put me at ease...thank you Seungcheol.”

“No problem. We deal with this every full moon too. I’ll let Jeonghan know that we’ll give you any support that you need while you’re away.”

Hui smiled at him and nodded.

“That reminds me, I should ask Jeonghan if he wants to go to the court together.” Hui hummed.

“You can ask later. Eat before it gets cold.'' Jinho said, feeding a piece of the toast to Hui.

Kino stared intently as Hui took the bite and chewed it. He seemed to notice this and looked around. 

Everyone was staring at him. 

“What?” Hui asked after finishing the bite.

“How is it?” Kino asked.

Hui furrowed his eyebrows,”it’s good…?”

Kino let out a small sigh and smiled, “That’s good it’s not poison.” 

Realization hit Hui as he started to process that no one had touched their plates. 

“You-”

“Yay! We can dig in!” Wooseok smiled widely, shoving his face with the toast.

Kino patted Hui on the back, “To be fair, nothing could kill you. I hope you understand why you had to be the test subject.”

Hui had his mouth open, in shock of what his members did to him,”Yeah, but I can still feel pain, you know!”

“There there, it wasn’t poisoned. Just eat.” Jinho said, shoving another fork full in Hui’s mouth.

Hui pouted and chewed, sulking as Jinho continued feeding him.

After breakfast, Pentagon gathered in the living room as everyone from Seventeen started to walk through the portal, joining them.

Jeonghan was the last one through and smiled seeing Seungcheol. He went over and hugged him tightly, “I hate it when you’re away from meee.” he pouted.

Seungcheol chuckled and gave a kiss on his cheek, “It was only one night.”

“One night too long.” Jeonghan whined.

“Please stop before I throw up,” Minghao commented, making Jeonghan frown at the other vampire.

“You’re just jealous.” Jeonghan said under his breath.

Seungcheol sighed and smiled at his boyfriend before Hui cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. 

“I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to this, Jeonghan.” Hui said.

Jeonghan pulled away from Seungcheol, “Not a problem. Seungcheol filled me in about Hongseok. This works out anyway because I was also a bit nervous leaving Hoshi” 

Hui nodded and looked over at Hoshi who was curled up against DK on the couch. 

“Hongseok and Hoshi could both use each other as support if anything goes wrong,” Jeonghan said. 

“That’s true…”

“Hui it’s almost time,” Jinho said, reminding the two over the court summoning. 

“Ah, right. Well Jeonghan, ready?” Hui asked.

“Always.'' Jeonghan grinned, “Play nice alright? We’ll be back as soon as we can” he said to his group. “Listen to Seungcheol and Joshua. You all know the rules” 

“Jinho you’re in charge, like Jeonghan said, we’ll be back as soon as we can,” Hui said. 

“We’ll be fine. Just go,” Seungcheol said. 

“You two worry too much,” Jinho sighed, smiling at the two.

Hui and Jeonghan both let out a small sigh and smiled at their boyfriends before heading out. 

Jinho and Seungcheol both were startled when Dino screeched. They looked towards the young man and saw him pointing out the window. 

_ What the fuck was he doing? _ Seungcheol thought.

“UHM is that the grim reaper!?” Dino shouted. 

“Don’t joke about that!” Jun frowned, getting nervous.  _ Were they even real? Hell, anything could be real at this point. Even a Leprechaun _ , He thought as he went over to see what Dino was looking at. 

Outside of the building was a black carriage with two eerie but beautiful looking horses. In the driver seat of the carriage sat a dark hooded figure holding the horse's leashes. 

_ Yikes, that did look like a grim reaper…  _ Jun thought. 

“Ah, that’s just a taxi for the supernatural world,” Shinwon said, bringing Jun out of his thoughts and slinging his arm around the two. “But that’s no grim reaper.” 

Jun let out a small sigh of relief hearing that. 

“Grim reapers are actually cooler looking, “ Mingyu said looking out the window with the three. 

Kino scoffed hearing that “Have you ever met one Mingyu?” he snickered from behind. 

“Uh...No. I just heard they...were cooler looking” Mingyu pouted. 

“They’re kinda scary,” Wooseok meekly said, rubbing his head. 

“Wait, you’ve seen one before Wooseok?” Dino asked, a bit excitedly. 

“Whoa seriously?” Mingyu asked, just as engrossed in the information. “How did you meet one? Is it like in the books??” 

“Guys.” Kino said in a warning tone. “Let’s not ask any questions''

“I was just asking” Dino frowned. “If he doesn't want to answer then that’s fine” 

“It’s okay, Kino,” Wooseok said, trying to diffuse the situation. “I really don’t mind answering these type of questions” 

Kino looked at him for a while and crossed his arm, “Alright…But don’t feel pressured to answer” he huffed. 

Jun looked around the room feeling a very tense aura around the Pentagon members.  _ This topic was really sensitive to them _ , he thought as Wooseok went over to sit next to Dino. 

“I got into a car accident a few years ago and that’s where I met the grim reaper. I honestly thought I wasn’t going to make it when I saw the reaper standing there, looking at me” he shivered as he recounted his memory, “They didn’t say anything...The reaper just continued looking at me before leaving again.”

Jun furrowed his eyebrows at the story, “It just...Left?” 

Wooseok nodded and picked at his hand, “ I still don’t know why but Hui thinks maybe it was a ‘glitch’? Like I wasn’t supposed to be alive?” 

“So you just got lucky?” Seungkwan said, crossing his arm. He was finding the entire story interesting as well. “And you’re saying this was the first time you met a reaper?” 

Wooseok nodded and looked at Seungkwan, “Do...you have an idea why the reaper did nothing?” 

“...I have one…” Seungkwan mumbled. “But it’s just a guess…” 

Kino was about to step into the conversation until he heard Shinwon bringing everyone’s attention back to the window. 

“Guys, It’s Jeonghan and Hui!” Dino pointed at Jeonghan and Hui as they approached the carriage. “They’re about to leave!” 

Dino got up and looked out the window seeing the two leaders showcasing their group's mark to the hooded figure and entered the carriage. 

Upon entering, dark smoke surrounded the vehicle and soon they disappeared into thin air. 

“That’s so cool,” Dino said in awe. 

“Huh, I guess it is like a passport” Jun mumbled. 

* * *

The previous conversation was long forgotten as everyone started to get things ready for the full moon. 

“Why do we have to do all this?” Jun asked as he carried a box of snacks in a room. He noticed the walls were scratched and the wallpaper torn in some parts. 

Mingyu came in behind Jun and placed a box of chains in the corner. “It’s just preventive measures.” 

He stretched and looked around the room, “Wow, it seems like he did a number to his room” 

“Yeah...” Jun said, rubbing his arm as he looked around. 

“Scared he’ll get out and eat you?” Mingyu teased, making Jun jump when he placed his hands on his shoulder. 

“Stop scaring him Mingyu. Hongseok wouldn’t eat anyone,” Kino said, entering the room with blankets. 

“What, I’m just trying to have some fun” Mingyu sighed and went over to help Kino with the blankets. 

“Kino, did Hongseok do all this?” Jun asked. 

“Yeah...He isn’t really himself when he shapeshifts under a full moon.” Kino sighed and checked his watch, “Come on, we should tell Yuto were done with this room so he can fortify it” 

“Fortify it?” Jun furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Yuto is just going to put a barrier to make sure Hongseok doesn't escape,” Kino explained. 

“What happens if he gets out?” Jun asked. 

Mingyu let out a small sigh and patted Jun on the back, “That won’t happen. Now let’s not worry over that and finish the preparations.” He said guiding Jun out of the room. 

Nightfall quickly came as everyone was at their respective places. Dk, Seungkwan, and Vernon were outside of the room where Hoshi was in. While Jinho, Yuto, and Kino were outside Hongseok’s door. 

The rest of the members were downstairs, anxiously waiting for the shift. 

Seungcheol was at the foot of the staircase with Joshua. They had a clear view of the living room seeing their members trying to pass the time in their own way. 

Jun was in the living room snuggling against Yanan on the couch watching Dino playing cards against Wooseok, Shinwon, and Changgu. 

He was currently losing even though Wonwoo was trying to help him on the side. 

“Augh! How are you so good?” Dino said frustrated as he saw what card Shinwon placed down. 

“You just suck, “ Wonwoo said, shaking his head. “I told you to pick the one furthest to your left…” 

Dino pouted and looked at his cards, “I...I thought I could hold this card for a while…” 

“Mistake number one, You can’t hold any cards with this game Dino~” Shinwon chuckled. 

“Shut up burger boy” 

“Hey!” 

Yanan snickered at the insult and looked at Jun who was looking up at him with a sheepishly face. 

“Hm?” 

“Do we just wait?” Jun asked in his native language. He was exhausted and at this point, he really didn’t want to put the effort into speaking Korean. 

Yanan smiled in amusement and nodded, “Yup, not much we could do but wait for the shift to occur...” he responded back. “Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up if anything happens” 

Jun nodded and slowly closed his eyes as he fell asleep in Yanan’s comfortable arms. 

Minghao made a small face finding the whole exchange cheesy as fuck. 

A few hours passed by before a sudden scream ripped through the mansion. This startled everyone and especially Jun as he woke up from the noise. 

“What happened???” Jun said, half asleep and looking around. 

“Hey it’s okay, it’s just Hongseok or Hoshi,” Yanan said, quickly comforting Jun and rubbing his shoulder. “It’s okay to go back to sleep” 

Jun frowned, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t think I can if they’ll be screaming like this the whole night…” He looked at where Dino was playing cards earlier that night. 

_ Were they STILL playing cards? _

“That sounded like Hongseok,” Changgu mumbled looking at his cards in thought. 

“It sounds like it hurts,” Dino said, worried over his friends. He placed down a card which made Changgu frown. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll be okay soon, it’s just...uh shapeshifter pains?” Shinwon said, trying to ease the atmosphere.

“You know you’re not helping,” Wooseok said, earning a shove by Shinwon. 

“I’m trying alright. Hurry up, it’s your turn anyways” Shinwon mumbled. 

Upstairs Jinho, Yuto, and Kino were on guard. They heard the growls and the pounding on the door. 

“LET ME OUT” Hongseok shouted, trying to break down the door.

“He’s not this aggressive usually…” Kino said to Jinho and Yuto who both looked concerned. 

“Yeah...it’s pretty weird…” Yuto said, “either way, he shouldn’t be able to break down the barrier.”

Jinho nodded looking at the door. He couldn’t help but wish Hui was here…” What do we do if he does…?” 

“That won’t happen. Trust me Jinho” Yuto said, patting the shorter man. 

Next to them was the opposite, there were no noises coming from Hoshi’s room. 

“How’s Hoshi doing?” Kino asked, going over to the other three. 

“I have no idea...He’s really quite…” DK said furrowing his eyebrows. 

“I kinda want to check on him…” Seungkwan said to Kino. “I’m getting worried that something is wrong” 

Kino looked at Vernon who also nodded. He bit his bottom lip trying to figure out why this full moon was so different. 

“I’ll talk to Yuto to see if he can put down the barrier for Hoshi…” Kino said. 

Seungkwan let out a small sigh of relief, “Thank you, Kino…” 

Kino nodded and went over to Yuto who was looking through his spellbook.

He jolted when he heard the door crack. 

Something was wrong. 

Jinho looked just as surprised, “Yuto. I think he’s breaking the barrier-” 

“How?” Kino furrowed his eyebrows, “We’ve done this million of times. How is he breaking through the barrier? “

Yuto's eyes widened as a realization hit him, he quickly checked his phone and cursed under his breath. 

“It’s a super moon. I don’t think my barrier is strong enough to hold against a werewolf under a supermoon-” 

Another crack. 

“LET ME OUT!” 

“Yuto- what do we do??” Jinho said, panic in his voice. 

“I don’t have enough time to add another barrier-” 

Soon the door was broken down and there stood Hongseok, half shifted and growling. 

Kino fell on his ass as Hongseok let out a loud roar. 

“H-Hongseok-” Kino squeaked, shaking a bit as he saw the werewolf look around at the three. 

Hongseok looked over at DK, Seungkwan, and Vernon and started to head towards them. 

Vernon, who saw the whole scene unfold, quickly got DK and Seungkwan behind him. “Hongseok, Stay back!” He shouted. 

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Joshua running up the stairs with Changgu. Thank god more help was coming. 

Hongseok ignored Vernon and went straight to Hoshi’s door as he started to break down the barrier and then the door. 

Dk’s heart dropped, “Hongseok no! Don’t hurt Hoshi!” He shouted.

Joshua and Changgu quickly went over and tried to pull Hongseok back but was easily thrown off. 

“I need someone to hold him down!” Yuto shouted as he started to rehearse some spells. 

“DK! Try to use your magic to hold him!” Kino shouted. 

DK nodded and quickly tried to concentrate as the wood flooring started to wrap around the werewolf’s leg. 

Hongseok let out a growl, trying to break free from the hold. 

“I can’t hold it much longer Yuto!” DK said in a straining voice. 

Yuto quickly finished his chant and pointed at Hongseok, making a dark cloud engulf the werewolf. 

“LET GO DK” Yuto shouted. 

DK fell on his knees as he released the magic he was using around the wood. Using magic always took a toll on him. 

He looked up and saw the cloud had turned clear.

Hongseok was swiping and trying to get out of the new barrier he was in. Once he realized nothing would get him out he let out a loud howl. 

“That should hold him,” Yuto said, panting a bit. 

Seungkwan took this opportunity to rush into the room and check on Hoshi who was curled up in a ball in the corner with the blankets. 

“Hoshi?? Are you okay?” 

Hoshi tiredly blinked and nodded.” I’m just tired…” he mumbled. 

Seungkwan placed his hand on his forehead and furrowed his eyebrows, “He’s burning up” 

Jinho looked around the room seeing the scene and gulped. 

“What on earth is going on?” he said, with a shaky voice. 

“Hongseok probably smelled Hoshi’s pheromones,” Jihoon said, as he entered the room breathless. Seungcheol appeared right behind him with Minghao in toe. 

“I heard the commotion and came as quick as I could,” Jihoon said going over to Hoshi. 

“What do you mean by Pheromones…?” Kino said. 

“Hunters sometimes use other wolf Pheromones in order to capture werewolves” Jihoon explained, “Werewolves are social creatures...They communicate their feelings through scent. Hoshi’s sick scent probably made Hongseok go haywire needing to check if he’s okay” 

“But Hoshi isn’t part of a pack or his for that matter,” Seungkwan said furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Well...I think Hongseok subconsciously cares about Hoshi because he’s just like him. A were-creature.” 

“That doesn't explain why they haven't fully shifted yet,” Minghao pointed out. 

“Hongseok is probably too stressed right now to shift. He probably has to make sure Hoshi will be okay, He’ll be aggressive until otherwise” 

“So, we should let them be in the same room…?” Seungkwan said worry laced in his voice. 

Jihoon nodded, “It's a bit risky, but I don’t think anything bad will happen”

Joshua came next to Jinho and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Let’s listen to Jihoon...He has more knowledge over these things…” 

Jinho nodded, “Alright...Yuto, release Hongseok once everyone is out of the room. “

Yuto nodded, “Right” 

* * *

“...It’s quiet,” Shinwon said. 

“Yeah...I hope...everything is okay?” Wonwoo said, worriedly. “It was kinda scary how Changgu, Minghao, and Jihoon were called upstairs” he mumbled. 

“I’m sure everything is okay!” Mingyu said, trying to bring everyone’s spirit up. 

Wooseok nodded, “Yeah I’m sure they’ll be downstairs soon to give us an update” 

Yanan’s mind was running a million miles per hour with all the possible things that could have happened. He was worried about everyone. They never had a full moon this eventful before. 

“Yanan…? Are you okay?” Jun said. 

Yanan nodded, “Yeah…” 

At that moment Changgu came back into the room with Minghao. Everyone stood up to see what update they brought. 

Changgu blinked before realizing what they were waiting for, “Ah, everything’s okay. No one’s hurt.” 

Yanan let out a sigh of relief, “What happened?” 

“A Lot of stuff...It was like a domino effect” Changgu said sitting down next to Yanan. 

“It was a supermoon tonight and Hoshi was sick so that wasn’t a great combination for either party“ Minghao continued to explain. 

“Are they okay though?” Shinwon asked, concerned. 

Changgu nodded, “Yeah. It was just new to all of us...Thank god you guys had someone with some werewolf knowledge”

“Are you talking about Jihoon?” Dino asked. 

Changgu nodded, “Yeah, he helped us a lot. Now Hongseok and Hoshi have fully shifted and are being taken care of,” he said, sinking into the couch. “I’m tireddd” 

“Tired? You didn’t do anything” Minghao mumbled. 

“I worried, alright?” 

At that moment Jinho entered the room with a wolf in toe. This startled Dino and Jun. 

“Is...Is that Hongseok?” Dino asked nervously. 

Jun held Yanan’s hand tightly, scared of something happening. 

Jinho smiled at Dino and nodded, “Yeah, he’s fully shifted. He’s back to normal now but he might forget who you are” he warned.

Hongseok went over to Dino and sniffed him. 

“You look so cool,” Dino said, as he carefully reached out to pet him.

As Dino was petting Hongseok, Seungkwan entered the room cradling a small tiger in his hand. 

“Is that Hoshi???” Shinwon gasped standing up and going over to Seungkwan. 

“Omg...He’s so cute and tiny” Wooseok cooed, getting up to go to Seungkwan as well.

Hoshi let out a small growl and swiped at Shinwon’s hand. 

The rest of the group slowly made their way into the living room, all of them looking worn out. 

”Sorry about all the ruckus,” Yuto said, sitting down on a couch. 

“Can someone please explain to me what happened?” Wonwoo said a bit in disbelief that no one was injured. “It sounded like war world three up there” 

“Hongseok smelled Hoshi and wanted to be with him,” Jinho said rubbing the back of his neck,” I’ve never seen him so protective, but he calmed down right away when he got to Hoshi” 

“Is it maybe because he smelt someone like him?” Wooseok said, “wolves by nature thrive in a pack”

“Mm...maybe?” Jinho hummed. “But this works out great...he’s not wanting to destroy anything anymore,” he said looking at the scene of everyone trying to pet Hoshi and Hongseok.

“Can I ask...why Hoshi is tiny?” Jun said, getting the courage to go pet Hoshi, “he’s very cute but I just wasn’t expecting that”

“It’s cause he’s a half weretiger,” Dk said, “He’s actually really self-conscious over that” he chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s why he always locks himself in a room during the full moon,” Seungkwan said sighing.

“He’s so cute, right?” Vernon said, chuckling as he picked up Hoshi and cuddled with him. 

Hoshi pawed and growled at him, wanting to be put down.

“Careful, he’s sick Vernon” Seungkwan scolded. 

“It doesn't seem like it,” Vernon frowned. 

Hongseok growled at Vernon.

“Whoa, okay I’m putting him down,” Vernon said, placing Hoshi on the floor.

Hongseok went over and picked Hoshi up by his scruff and placed him on his back. 

“I think my heart is about to melt,” Wooseok said holding his chest, “so cuteeee”

Seungcheol let out a small sigh of relief seeing how everyone was getting along. 

“Alright...Well since everything is now under control. We should have a movie night! ” Shinwon suggested grinning “That would give me a great excuse to cuddle Hongseok and Hoshi”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Jinho said. “How does that sound, Hongseok? Hoshi?” Jinho asked, petting the wolf gently.

Hongseok nodded and headed to the living room with Hoshi on his back. 

“I can go grab the blankets in the rooms!” Wooseok said, running upstairs. 

“Well, that settles it! I’ll make popcorn!” Kino said, rushing to the kitchen. “I’ve been itching to try a new popcorn recipe!” 

“I’ll help!” Mingyu said following Kino. 

“We are going to die,” Shinwon said under his breath causing everyone to laugh. 

As the night progressed, everyone slowly started to nod asleep with the movie playing in the background. Seungcheol had snapped a picture of the scene and sent it to Jeonghan, knowing he would have loved to be part of this eventful night.

Seungcheol : [image.jpg]

Seungcheol: everything turned out well. We all had a movie night. 

Jeonghan 😇 ♥️ : omg

Jeonghan 😇♥️: the kids look like they had fun 

Jeonghan 😇♥️: wish I was there 

Seungcheol: wish you were here too.

Seungcheol: come home soon. Miss you 

Jeonghan 😇♥️: miss you too. Love you 😘 

Jeonghan 😇♥️: also I just showed the picture to Hui and he is begging me to send it to him 

Jeonghan 😇♥️: thank you for giving me material

Seungcheol: what did you trade it for?

Jeonghan 😇♥️: you know me so well 

Jeonghan 😇♥️: let’s just say

Jeonghan 😇♥️: he’s paying for our coffee dates for a while 

Seungcheol: Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan 😇♥️: I’m kidding!

Jeonghan 😇♥️: just for one coffee date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit to post! Had a bit of a writer's block moment ^_^; but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~
> 
> (tiny tiger hoshi riding on wolf Hongseok's back will forever be in my brain rent free *____* )


End file.
